Late in Love
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: Four years after the breakup of Big Time Rush, the boys are back together, and all but one has someone to love. Could Kendall finally find someone to love, and to love ihm back, or is he just too late? (M for Languaaaage cause I'm a potty mouth)
1. Chapter 1

**_(Hey so…I've hit a wall with my writing. I just can't bring myself to enjoy updating my other stories but I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while so I'm just going to put it out there and you guys can read it or hate it or do whatever it is you like with it. And yes, I am putting myself and Kachilee07 because why the fuck not? It's my story and I've hit a wall and it's just SO much easier this way. YEAH I'M TAKING THE EASY ROUTE._**

**_Alright so here you go a Kendall story._**

**_Also….this is fiction….please no one go too far up my asshole if I make something up!)_**

* * *

It was a perfect day to be at the San Diego Zoo, especially if you were a small kid or…four members of a once very popular boy band. The boys of Big Time Rush were back together again, four years after their separation and taking on separate projects as well as their own family lives. Now they were staring to with a few small acoustic shows before the huge release of their new album where they would unveil they were going to go back on tour. Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia all stood outside the main offices as they waited for their tour guide.

"Look all I'm saying is that it wouldn't hurt you to get back in the dating game." Logan shrugged and patted Kendall on the back. "Four years? I think you're ready, plus Kaleb could probably handle it, he's a big boy as long as the chick tosses him a skateboard every once in a while you should be good!" Logan joked and elbowed his friend lightly, but really he was hoping Kendall would get back into the dating game. Four years raising his son mostly without the help of his mother was quite the challenge.

Just a single one-night stand and he was a parent along with a woman who could care less about anyone else in the world. Alcohol really knew how to hide people's true personalities.

"Ha, ha, so funny Logan." He rolled his eyes and shoved him, "I'll date when I…find a girl alright?" He shrugged and pushed his sunglasses further up his nose.

"Yeah to do that you kind of have to go out and meet people." James nodded quickly.

"Yeah and you know...take them out on dates." Carlos added and smacked the brim of Kendall's fedora, "Come on dude where's that charm?"

"It's dormant alright? I just don't want to take any chances, we can't all be married." He snickered and pointed to the rings on each of his best friend's hands.

"Okay then grouch! Well, either we all go out one night or we're putting you on a dating website. Oh, and trust me, most rushers are legal now." James added with a grin which made him laugh. Before anyone else could add more online dating jokes, a large tan cart came to a screeching halt in front of them, just barely missing Carlos' foot.

"Wow I am so sorry! I really did not realize how fast this thing can go sometimes." A woman's voice apologized as she stepped out of the car. James, Logan, and Carlos all tilted their heads and glanced at her quickly before turning and smirking at Kendall.

No ring on her finger, auburn hair, stunning grey eyes, oh yes she was definitely Kendall's type, but he couldn't bring himself to make any sort of effort to woo her except for just staring at her and thinking of how pretty she was.

"Hi! My name's Dani Axel and I will be your guide for today. So since you guys are playing a small set later on this tour will be a little different and we'll hit the spots you guys specifically mentioned you wanted to go to!" She stuck out her hand and shook the hands of each of the boys.

"Cool name." Kendall nodded to her as she shook her hand. _Cool name? Is that really all I can come up with?_

"Yeah, what kind of last name is Axel...is that punk or rock?" James remarked with a grin as he climbed into the back.

"Dutch, it's Aksel but Axel looks so much cooler on paper." She chuckled and started the cart and drove off. While she explained what to do Carlos kept elbowing Kendall in the ribs trying to find out whether or not he would pursue the girl.

"Stop trying to pimp me out we've known her for five minutes I'm not going to try anything I just want to enjoy our day at the zoo!" Kendall sighed and let his mind wander as he waited for the vehicle to come to a stop. Usually he loved animals but the last time they all came to the zoo together their guide seemed completely disinterested with his job at the time.

Oh, and his son might have tried to climb into a lion's den and take it with him but he didn't get to climb the fence all the way.

"Right now we are going to visit Mina! She's one of our beautiful lionesses and she just had three little cubs. So we're going to have you gentleman stay in this room here…" She led them to a room behind the exhibit. "They're anxious little cubs and they certainly won't attack you, but I need to get them from their mom so you can watch through that glass panel right there." She pointed the way for them and walked through the wooden door.

"Dude she's cute you should at least come up with a better line than 'cool name'." Logan snickered as they all walked up to the panel.

"Maybe I should tell Amanda she you checked out the zoo keeper, would that get you off my back?" Kendall raised an eyebrow, but his friend simply grinned.

"I did not check her out, I just noticed her appearance to try and help you." He laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Besides, she told me she'd leave me for Jennifer Lawrence so I don't think she'd have a problem anyway."

"That should concern you since she met Jennifer Lawrence at the last event she catered." Carlos laughed and shoved Logan by his shoulder; he now had wide eyes and was wondering if his wife was now serious about what was supposed to be a joke.

While his friends joked around Kendall watched as Dani stepped into the exhibit and began to click something in her hand as she called out for the animal. The lioness bounded towards her and nudged her legs with her head. Dani laughed and scratched behind her ears, talking to the animal as if she was a human being. After a few moments of rubbing the lion's belly and ears the three little cubs came running towards her and began to jump on her legs. A moment later a small door opened and the cubs ran in while Dani had the animal sit before walking back into the room.

"Whoa they love you." James said as he watched the cubs stare between her and the four males.

"I should hope so I kind of take care of their parents." she laughed and instructed the boys to sit on the ground. "This is Zeke, Lola, and Tasha." She pointed out each of the animals and urged them to go towards the boys. They would sniff them and nibble at their arms until they were more comfortable with them. Zeke was torn between James and Carlos, when one was patting his belly the other would scratch his head and it drove him wild. Logan had a little cat toy and was playing with Lola while Kendall was cradling Tasha like a baby. "She likes you; she doesn't let anyone else do that but me." Dani chuckled watched Kendall interact with her.

"Well I'm glad she likes me, that means she won't' eat me." Kendall smiled and pet the animal, "I like animals a lot. I have a pig and a dog…I've always had animals. I worked at a pet store once!"

"Ah you've got a little bond with our cute friends here then." Dani nodded, "That's cool, more people should have closer experiences with animals, stop being so afraid of them." She mumbled and reached her hand out to Tasha who held her hand with her paws. "See? They're gentle…"

"Yeah they're adorable." Kendall nodded and watched Dani move away and take out treats for the boys to feed the animals. Once they were all fed she allowed them back with her mother before taking the boys around once more. They held hands with a baby gorilla, fed a few giraffes, and witnessed a bear feeding first hand. The last event was now Dani's personal favorite. As they waited in the extremely large room where several other keepers were bringing out toys, the attention turned back to Kendall.

"That was cute, the two of you talking about animals and bonding." James remarked with a grin.

"I'm not getting a number from her James."

"But she had her eyes on you the whole time!" Carlos insisted.

"I had a baby lion in my arms!"

"Come on guys, you know how Kendall is, he won't make the first move he's just going to smile and see if she swoons or not." Logan added. Kendall glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest before quickly uncrossing them and putting his hands in his back pockets.

"I don't do that."

"Yes you do." They all said just as Dani came in with a huge African elephant behind her. "Holy shit." Carlos murmured.

"Yeah I bet now you feel short huh?" James laughed.

"This is Cookie, our twenty year old African elephant. Who's older, me or you?" She asked and looked up at the creature with a grin. Cookie pointed at himself with his trunk which made Dani laugh and pat his side.

"Did the elephant just answer you?" Logan asked, clearly surprised at what had just happened.

"Oh yeah elephants are as smart as chimps, possibly smarter actually they're often compared to being as smart as humans. Cookie is a little prankster though isn't he?" She looked at the elephant who simply looked away from her. "He loves to play; he's still a big kid!" Cookie turned his head back to his trainer and wrapped his trunk around her waist. "Aw, he's also very loving, especially when he wants something but first we should introduce you just come on over, let him smell you…" Each of the boys walked over to the elephant who sniffed the tops of their heads. "Shake hands…" She told him, and Cookie would grab each of their hands to shake with his trunk.

After their introductions she let them play with Cookie, let him kick a soccer ball towards them and tossing rings in the air. While Dani said a few last minute lines about the elephants as the boys were getting ready to leave, Cookie shoved his trunk into his pail of drinking water and sprayed the water into the air like a fountain. "Hey show off! Time to go, say bye-bye!" He blew his trunk and waved to them all before being escorted back into his habitat, while Dani took the boys to the car.

"So those were some of my personal friends here at the San Diego Zoo. I hope you guys enjoyed the first-hand experience with the animals, and definitely don't be afraid to come back." She parked once more at the main offices. "They'll meet you here in five minutes to escort you to the quad for your set. Good luck guys!"

"Hey you should stick around and listen, you might like our music!" Carlos added, and Kendall was just happy he didn't try anything too obvious, although Carlos was known to be a bit overbearing when trying to set people up.

"Oh I don't doubt that, but I've got a few lions that need their snack time. Mina gets bratty when she isn't fed, it was nice having you!" She shook hands with each of them again before driving off.

"She was nice." James nodded as they waited for their escort. "Sweet girl."

"She was cute too!" Carlos added while nudging Kendall.

"Yeah but the cat got his tongue when it was time to say goodbye." Logan snickered and glared at Kendall.

"I said bye!"

"You said 'bye was great!' THAT'S NOT EVEN A FULL SENTENCE!" Logan slapped his best friend in the chest, "God you are so rusty."

"…..You guys need to leave me alone I can handle this!" Kendall defended with a sigh.

"Oh so you do think she's cute…" James smirked.

"Yes she's very cute and I like how she is with the animals now leave me alone about it!"

"But—"Carlos tried to argue but Kendall wasn't having it.

"Hey I can get all three of you in trouble by talking to your wives, who happen to find me to be quite dorky and lovable, so don't push it! Now come on, we have a show to play." Kendall threatened, ending it with a smile.

"…You snitch." Logan muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Carlos'sCupcake: Oh yay I'm glad you are loving this! Dude single daddy Kendall is going to be so fabulous and cute I can't wait. Also animals are so amazing anyone who doesn't like them is a punk bitch in my book.**

**Kachilee07: Dude Kendall does not catch a break at all everyone just loves to rag on him! BABY ANIMALS ARE SO CUTE! And thank you lmao I like to do one liners so I'm glad they're good! Of course, that's Kendall's game, get in good with the wives so when the guys rag on him the ladies can defend him!**

**DeniseDEMD: Thank you! I'll be sure to continue!**

**Frannyfry: thank you! Lion cubs are adorable, I'm already jealous of the boys in this story lol**

**Emy. Elle: MMM actually I took Logan in this one, and you'll see Carlos' wife today!**

**PartyLikeRockstars: Well I just think of random names and think of video game characters that I like and text a friend to see if they like the name, and that's it! **

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: Yay for loving it already!**

**ValentineZombie: I'm glad you find it cute! Awkward Kendall is adorable Kendall! )**

* * *

Waiting in the dressing room for their acoustic set to begin, Kendall sat on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table, arms crossed over his chest as he blankly stared at his laptop screen. If someone barged in on him they would catch him thinking about Miss Dani Axel from the zoo. As he was getting lost in his thoughts his face suddenly contorted into fear as he remembered one very important detail from the tour.

When introducing the elephant, she announced that Cookie was 20, and when asking who was older, Cookie said that _he_ was older between the two of them.

"OH MY GOD I'M A CRADLE ROBBER!" Kendall shouted to himself and quickly began to type furiously on his web browser. "Okay, okay. She did not look below the age of 20 but hell they feed kids some serious hormone laced food these days." He muttered to himself in fear. On his search to find her he found a video of her on YouTube performing with an elephant for little kids. He paused the video and scrolled down to read the information.

"Oh she's the zoo manager…interesting…" He mumbled to himself and continued to look for her online, and finally he did.

"Daniela Axel, oh thank god she's twenty eight years old." He sighed in relief and was fully content in ending his search….but then became more curious about her. So he looked around and made sure no one had walked in, and proceeded to stalk her Facebook page. Humming to himself he glanced through her pictures and stopped. "Oh my god I'm a stalker." He muttered as he glanced at a picture of her hanging upside down on a tree beside a monkey. "Oh well!" He shrugged and continued his search. Seeing so many pictures of her made him want to hear her and see her actually moving, so he went back to the YouTube video and watched as she rode an elephant in a circle in front of children. He even cracked a smile when the elephant dangled a child's toy bear above him so he could play with the kid. "That must be Cookie."

"I LOVE COOKIES!" A tiny voice shrieked and a blur dark blonde dove underneath his outstretched legs and quickly jumped on the sofa beside him. "Oh why you staring at lady and ephelant?"

"How about a hello?" Kendall chuckled once his heart stopped pounding out of his chest." Jeez you scared me, where did you come from?"

"The door!" His son Kaleb answered and pointed at the open door. His dark green eyes glanced at the computer screen, then back at his dad. "I'm eating cookie and you're watching stuff."

"Yeah that's true…where'd you get that from? I want a bite!" Kendall leaned down to bite the cookie but Kaleb shook his head and pulled away.

"NO THIS IS MINE MANDA CAME WITH COOKIES!" Kaleb screeched then quickly thrusted the black and white cookie in his dad's face. "Okay take only a bite! What you doing?" He pushed the cookie into Kendall's mouth and crawled onto his lap while staring at the screen. "Daddy stalking ladies?"

"Who told you what stalking is?" Kendall frowned and took a bite of the cookie before giving it back to him.

"Manda." Kaleb answered and bit the cookie while staring at Kendall. "So you stalk?"

"No…no I'm not stalking ladies." Kendall ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead before resting his chin on Kaleb's shoulder. "This is my friend from the zoo. She showed us around, she's really good with animals, see?" Kendall played the video, and his son's eyes were glued to the screen as Dani tossed rings in the air for the elephant to catch with his trunk. When the video was over Kaleb slowly looked at his dad.

"So you want to kiss the pretty lady?" Kaleb asked before using the back of his hand to smear the chocolate from the corners of his mouth to his cheeks, even though he thought he was cleaning himself.

"Well, maybe, she is pretty isn't she?" Kendall chuckled and grabbed the hem of his shirt, licking it and using that to wipe the chocolate off of Kaleb's cheeks. "What do you think?"

"NAH YOU CAN DO BETTER NO GIRLS ALLOWED!" Kaleb shouted, but instead of taking him seriously Kendall just laughed and set the laptop on the coffee table before picking his son up and carrying him out of the room. While being carried out Kaleb glared at the screen and stuck his pinky finger out at it.

"Yeah no girls allowed buddy we're a men's fortress!" Kendall patted his back and walked down the hall where the rest of the band and their families were. "Now when daddy's on stage, what do we do?"

"PARTY LIKE A ROCK STAR!" Kaleb shouted. All Kendall had to do to get the other answer from him was raise his eyebrow, "Oh and behave and don't climb things that are taller than the aunties."

"That's my boy." Kendall grinned and kissed his forehead before he set him down and let him run towards the table to grab another cookie.

* * *

"So while you were stalking your employees to make sure they didn't botch that catering job." Kate began to say to Amanda who nodded while she herself chowed down on a cookie, "The guys went down to San Diego and Kendall met a girl."

"WHAT!?" she slammed her cookie down and glanced at Carlos' wife, the lovely actress Alana Garcia to confirm this.

"Oh yes, she was their tour guide, Carlos told me _everything_, Kendall couldn't get out a sentence!" She giggled as she stole a bite from her daughter Olivia's cookie. Olivia stared at her cookie and pouted before breaking half of it off and sliding it across the table to Kate's two year old son Luke while her mom continued to talk. "She has auburn hair, grey eyes, and according to Logan she's got a nice athletic body." She teased, and of course the girls enjoyed the way Amanda rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair to call out her threat to her husband.

"Of course he said she had an athletic body, I GUESS I'LL LEAVE HIM FOR JENNIFER LAWRENCE!" Amanda shouted, and quickly a small toddler crawled out from underneath the table and took off sprinting in the opposite direction.

"LEAVING HIM!" The little boy with shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes announced.

"I told you she was going to pull that line if you said that! You owe me some cheese fries." Kate said.

"Okay fine, next time we go out to eat." Alana chuckled and watched Amanda bang her head on the table and stay that way, "Wow I think she really might leave Logan for her."

"I can't help it, she's just so amazing and adorable I could put her in my pocket!" Amanda sighed heavily, "And she liked the food…I died and went to heaven that day."

"Wow I think I might actually be scared that you're going to leave me for her." Logan remarked as he walked back to the table, carrying their two year old son Dante in his arms. "Would you leave me for Jennifer Lawrence?" He asked his son while tickling his tummy.

"YES!"

"OH MY GOD EVEN YOUR KID WANTS TO LEAVE YOU FOR HER!" James shouted before breaking out into a fit of hysterical laughter. He and Carlos were walking over as well with a two year old child in between the two of them. They each held one of her hands and swung the little two year old girl back and forth, "oh god, you're doing something wrong dude. My family loves me, right Madeline?"

"YUP!" She giggled as James picked her up effortlessly and walked over to Kate to peck her on the lips.

"Right Kate?"

"Absolutely!"

"Carlos I don't even want you to comment shut up." Logan chuckled, but Carlos simply pouted.

"Hey, my love is important too!" He pouted and picked up his five year old and held her while he sat on Alana's lap, when she protested with a laugh he stared at her, "What is this not how it's done?" He chuckled and kissed her sweetly. Logan and Amanda then glanced at each other.

"You said Carlos was going to be the first to prove his love and be a dork, pay up." Logan stuck his lips out to Amanda who huffed and kissed him.

"Oh you two are terrible." Carlos narrowed his eyes at the two who simply laughed.

"DAD STALKS LADIES!" Kaleb shouted as he ran and jumped on the table grab himself a cookie. Immediately everyone turned their heads to stare at Kendall who began to blush and shake his head.

"Dude, that's something you keep to yourself." Logan nodded at him seriously; Kendall mouthed 'fuck you' to him and grabbed a cookie for himself.

"So funny Logan I forgot to laugh. Hey, he checked out the tour guide in San Diego." Kendall told Amanda quickly, and Logan gave him the middle finger behind her back.

"OH yeah I know. I don't care because he only checks out women to find your lonely butt a lady, it's not like he's going to touch, because if he does I'll just—"Kate quickly reached over and covered her mouth before she could release one of her infamous death threats.

"So who were you stalking?" Kate asked with a smile.

"I bet it was Dani!" Alana added with a grin. When Kendall was quiet everyone had Cheshire-cat grins on their faces.

"Tell us more, what's she like?" Kate pressed.

"Look I don't know anything about her I just know she's the zoo manager and she's twenty-eight years old." Kendall shrugged while eating the cookie, but this made all of the guys stare at each other in confusion.

"She didn't tell us she was the manager." James told him.

"Nor did she say her age." Carlos said.

"….Facebook?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah absolutely Facebook is the best thing ever." Kendall replied with a quick nod.

"Yeah for a stalker." Amanda snickered. "Say stalker, Dante!"

"Stalker!" Dante giggled and pointed at Kendall.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Kachilee07: Oh lord I get scared with you and new crack addictions lmao, if I put you through withdrawals on this it'll be bad! UMMM so I'm glad you liked this so much! Especially little Kaleb being adorable!**

**ValentineZombie: Daddy Kendall feels are the cutest! Definitely a mega group, so many small children to wreck the place, and goofy adults oh and yeah I'd leave for Jennifer Lawrence in a heartbeat. **

**Frannyfry: YAY! LOL well yeah Kendall can't be a cradle robber that's just weird! Glad you think the couples play off of each other well! It's important they all get along to be one big weird family**

**LazyLazyWriter: WOO I'M GLAD! Thank you!**

**Emy. Elle: LOL Idk if he'll let you wrap him in a bow but okay! But yeah definitely adorable little children all around!**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: Yeah it would definitely be better for both of them if Kendall actually approached her instead of stalking her life online lol)**

* * *

Kendall pulled the beanie on top of his head and placed his sunglasses on before grabbing his house keys. "Hey Kaleb we're going out!" He shouted, and quickly heard a skateboard rolling towards him. "No skateboarding in the house!"

"Sorry!" Kaleb apologized but remained standing on the board. "Where we goings?"

"I thought we could play a visit to Aunt Amanda and you could play with Dante." Kendall suggested while grabbing a hat off of the hook to make Kaleb wear. When he had his hat on, Kaleb grabbed Kendall's sunglasses and put them on his face instead.

"…But Dante's weird!" Kaleb pouted. Kendall laughed and opened the door so the two of them could walk to the car.

"We're all weird kiddo, but that's why we're all a big family." He ruffled Kaleb's hair and picked him up to place him in his car seat. "But yeah you're totally right Dante's a little bananas but that's because his mom is a little bananas too."

"Oh I like bananas! With chocolate, chocolate and stuffs! Oh I like chocolate." Kaleb quickly went on a rant about chocolate while Kendall started the car and began to drive to Amanda's house. Now, he didn't usually visit _completely_ unannounced. Usually when everyone was visiting they'd at least let each other know before hand, but in this case he was just going to pop in for something in particular. When they arrived at Logan and Amanda's house, Kendall took Kaleb out of his car seat and went over to the front door. Kaleb jumped up and rang the bell so many times that Kendall had to grab his hand and keep him from doing so.

"Kendall! Oh and Kaleb, hey little man!" Amanda bent down and held up her first for him to bump, and he quickly did so with a grin. "What brings you two here?"

"I'm going to play with Dante even though we're all weird." Kaleb nodded. Amanda pursed her lips and stared between him and Kendall who was trying to hide a chuckle. "I can play? OH DO YOU HAVE CHOCOLATE?!"

"Mmm I might have some chocolate somewhere in the house…" She shrugged and stood up, "Go play with Dante I'll get a little snack for you guys." Kaleb grinned and took off sprinting into the house. "He's in the living room!"

"WHY'S HE ROLLING ON THE GROUND AND LAUGHINGS?"

"Just go with it!" Amanda yelled back and stepped aside so Kendall could walk in. "Logan went to the grocery store for some steak so he'll be back in a little while. We're gonna make tacos for lunch if you want to stay."

"That would be great." Kendall shut the door behind him and followed her to the kitchen. On his way there he raised an eyebrow at the two children playing. Dante was indeed wrapped in a blanket and rolling around laughing hysterically while Kaleb sat there staring at Dante like he was out of his mind. "…Does Dante always do that?"

"Nah he was ripping apart his action figures like five minutes ago." Amanda answered, "So what brings you to the Mitchell house hold?" She glanced at Kendall while making him a cup of coffee. "Want me to tell Logan to hurry up?"

"No! No actually um I didn't come by to see Logan I came to talk to you!" Kendall said quickly. Amanda stopped pouring her coffee and began to smirk.

"Aw Kendall, I know a Taurus and a Scorpio go well together but I'm married!" She chuckled while Kendall sighed and looked down at his mug.

"You're always so charming." He smiled and shook his head before glancing back up at her. "But really, I heard you were going down to San Diego in a few days for a catering job." Kendall sipped his coffee and watched her tilt her head and stare at him.

"Actually I'm not going to the San Diego gig; I trust this team enough that they can't screw it up." She answered. Since having a child it was time for the Gordon Ramsey of catering to _calm down_. She stopped traveling so much, and instead would send her manager or different teams to the jobs that were out of town, but of course she would surprise them and stop by to make sure things were running smoothly. "Why…is there something down in San Diego that's important?"

"No." Kendall shrugged and grabbed a cookie from the Tardis jar sitting on the counter and broke it in half, then used it to stir his coffee. "I just figured that maybe you'd want some company to go with you so you don't go alone, you know someone to help you and carry stuff…and stuff." Kendall nodded, but Amanda just began to laugh.

"If I needed help why wouldn't I just bring Logan with me?"

"Because no one else knows how to deal with Dante's weird-ness except for Kate and she has her handful with twins so I'm kind of your only guy for the job." Kendall answered with a grin. Amanda crossed her arms and stared at him but when he began to wiggle his eyebrows, she began to giggle. "Made you laugh, now you have to say yes."

"This is about that girl at the zoo isn't it?" She leaned on the counter and stared at Kendall. "You want to bump uglies with her. Do the nasty. Bend her over a car—"

"Oh my god stop it's weird I'll never get used to you talking that way." Kendall cringed and chugged his coffee." But okay, fine I want to see her and this is the perfect excuse."

"Okay…fine then you can go with me, on one condition." Amanda stood up and drummed her fingers on the table. "You have to be my bitch and get me a caramel latte and a scone or big ass brownie from Starbucks whenever I ask while we're down there."

"Fine you little crack addict." Kendall chuckled and shook her hand.

"CRACK? I WANT CRACK! WHAT'S CRACK?" Kaleb yelled and ran into the kitchen with Dante scurrying behind him and waving around the remote control. "HE'S GOING TO BEAT ME!"

"Oh no, he's not, he's playing Doctor Who." Amanda snorted and laughed watching her son wave around the remote and make noises with his mouth.

* * *

Kendall had it all planned out. They had arrived in San Diego an hour ago and he was going to visit the zoo and hopefully bump into her. Just as soon as he got Amanda her latte and brownie like she had asked. As he was waiting for the drink he noticed from the corner of his eye a beautiful woman with long auburn hair. He turned his head and was surprised to see it was Dani, except not in her uniform. There was nothing special about what she wore a simple pair of shorts, a tank top, and flip flops to cope with the still lingering summer heat. Quickly Kendall grabbed a barista's attention and handed him his card, saying to pay for the young woman's drink. When she tried to hand the cashier her money she was completely confused until the barista that was next to him pointed out Kendall. She nodded and put her money away before approaching him. "Hm…your name is Kendall, right? I gave the band a tour awhile back of the zoo."

"Yeah that's me, I'm glad you remembered Dani." Kendall grinned and grabbed the caramel latte that was _supposed _to be for Amanda, but he couldn't leave quite yet. "I'm surprised to see you're not at the zoo!"

"Well, I do have a life." She chuckled and grabbed her Frappuccino, smiling to herself that he had in fact remembered her name. "I'm off today, thank you for paying by the way that was very sweet."

"It was my pleasure. Uh so do you have time to…sit? I'd uh, like to get to know you." Kendall smiled, not too wide to seem creepy, but not too small to seem disinterested.

"Yeah sure definitely." Kendall led the way to a booth in the back and moved aside, letting her sit down before he slid in on the opposite side. "So…funny how you bump into people huh?"

"Yup." Kendall nodded but felt himself becoming nervous. He looked down at the small brown bag and held it up, "Want a brownie?"

"Definitely," She nodded and broke off a piece for herself when he gave the bag to her, "so Kendall…Knight right?" She questioned and he quickly nodded, "I looked up your band after, you're a pretty big deal!"

"I'm not that big of a deal…but look at you, you're the manager of the San Diego zoo!" Kendall smiled but then quickly realized how creepy that sounded.

"Oh you did your homework huh? Well, yeah I am." She shrugged casually, not bothered by the fact that he was most definitely googling her. "It's pretty fun anyway."

"Tell me more about it." Kendall leaned back and sipped the drink that was meant for a certain someone. "I want to know what that's like…what do you do?"

Surprised, Dani stopped sipping her beverage and stared at him, confused by what he was asking before opening her mouth. "Wait you're genuinely curious? You …seriously want to know about feeding animals and shoveling piles of crap and having to say goodbye to some friends for breeding programs?" She tilted her head to the side waiting for him to speak.

"Well yeah," Kendall nodded as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I love animals, I want to get to know you, and of course I want you to tell me what you do. Spare no details, believe me, I know about shoveling piles of crap." He laughed and leaned back into his chair right as Dani launched into a discussion of her job. Kendall was smiling the whole time, loving the stories she told, and he was discovering something new about her every second.

Hours and several cups of coffee and an assortment of pastries later told him that she wasn't just a zoo manager, and 'Aksel' wasn't just a name she didn't find to be as cool as 'Axel'. Rather, it was a family name, the name of the family that owned the San Diego Zoo and ran it since 1915 when it was just a fair. She wasn't just the zoo manager, she was the daughter of the two who were currently running the place, and it would probably be her own in years to come. It wasn't just a job for her, it was a lifestyle and she grew up with some of those animals, she had a real love for them, not just a desire for a paycheck. He discovered how passionate he was, and how her eyes danced around when she told stories about the animals.

"I was eight when Cookie was born! Oh he was just ridiculous and clumsy and adorable. I would feed the elephants with one of the keepers, and he would follow me around the whole time." Dani laughed and shook her head, "When I'd enter their habitat he would run over to me and we'd play…elephants take a long time to mature, so he was always a kid, and he still kind of is!" She gushed and told him how Cookie would shoot water at his former keeper when he wanted to play, or how he would just lie on his side when he was bored and wait for someone to entertain him.

_I could listen to her all day._ Kendall thought while smiling and listening to her stories.


	4. Chapter 4

**(frannyfry: Oh man I hope my kid is running around screaming about crack the day I have a kid that would be great. But yeah they're both guilty of stalking! So cute**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: LOL he's weird in a cute way, and yeah Kendall got to see his favorite zoo keeper!**

**Kachilee07: DON'T YOU JUST WANT TO FEED HIM ALL THE COOKIES IN THE WORLD? And boy do I know my kid will be as weird as his mama he'll also probably just won't talk from ages 4-15 lmao. AND NO IT WON'T GO WELL FOR THAT FUCKER LETTING HER EAT MY BROWNIE AND DRINKING MY DRINK!**

**ValentineZombie: That kid definitely has some of the best taste around lol. Oh yes Kendall is quite smitten with this pretty woman.**

**Emy. Elle: Yeah I would naturally have the weird kid lmao I'm cool with that. But Kudos to Kendall for bumping into her, but yeah he's in so much trouble.)**

* * *

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A HARLOT I ASKED FOR AN ICED CARAMEL LATTE AND A BROWNIE AT TEN AM! IT'S ELEVEN P.M!" Amanda yelled as she chased Kendall through the hotel room. Kendall had returned to the hotel only seconds before she screamed at him and already she was willing to murder him. "YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY TEXTS EITHER! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD IN SAN DIEGO! HOW WOULD I TELL KALEB THAT? Auntie Manda where's my dad? OH KALEB HE DIED IN SAN DIEGO FOR NO REASON! But NOW I have to tell him you died because you were BEING IRRESPONSIBLE!" Amanda yelled and smacked him across the head with a pillow.

"Ow okay relax yourself! Here!" Kendall dug around the black plastic bag he had and tossed her a bag of gummy bears. She stared at it and nodded in approval before attacking him again with the pillow, "OW! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"You had me worried! Also, you never got my Starbucks and that was our agreement you little weasel! Where the hell were you?" She smacked him once more with the pillow before tossing it aside.

"Okay…just calm down." Kendall said slowly, holding his hands out to defend himself. "Look I'll get you Starbucks tomorrow morning when we leave and I'll even beg Kate to make snicker doodles because I know she cut you off." Kendall pleaded in an attempt to save himself. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest before sitting down on her bed and waiting for him to explain himself.

"Alright well see I bought your Starbucks and I was getting the drink and I saw Dani the zoo girl there getting a drink! So…I paid for her drink and the two of us sat down and we just…talked! We ate the brownie and then we had a bunch of coffee drinks and ended up getting a bunch of desserts. After a few hours we got up and went out to eat. We went out for sushi. Turns out she hates sushi! She only went because I said I was craving it," Kendall chuckled and sat down on his bed, "She ended up getting some…Tonkatsu thing and rice; she liked it though so I felt relieved. Then we just walked around! Talking! About her job, my job—"

"Did you mention you had a kid?" Amanda leaned back on her palms and Kendall nodded.

"I did! She didn't seem to be bothered or…anything by it at all! I told her about Kaleb, she said he sounded great, and then after that we saw a movie and I walked her home." He sighed happily and threw himself back on the bed. "Ugh and she's so pretty! Those eyes….her hair! Her smile...I could stare at her all day."

"Alright, well don't do that you creepy stalker you two just met." Amanda chuckled a bit and opened her package of candy. "So she didn't…seem bothered or anything at all by the fact that you have a kid?"

"No, was she supposed to?" Kendall frowned and sat up again.

"…I don't trust it. She sounds too perfect. She loves animals, isn't bothered that you have a four year old son, _and _she kept her mouth shut about not liking sushi until after?" She shook her head and shoved a handful of candy into her mouth. "Too perfect. She either has a really big penis or she could actually be a good girl for you… Still, I'd like to meet her!"

"OH NO!" Kendall jumped out of bed and paced back and forth in the hotel room. "Nope, absolutely not. You're intimidating!"

"I believe the term is socially awkward." She muttered and nibbled on a red bear.

"I mean it!"

"Name one person who was afraid of me!" She snickered.

"Kaleb's mom, that girl from tour, that girl from the bar that one time we all went out, that girl from bowling—"Kendall was listing off on his fingers but she cut him off.

"Yeah, and what happened with each and every girl? They were complete and total bitches that had no interest in _you_; they had an interest in just sleeping with you and getting a lock of your hair or money from you! They were terrible women Kendall and I can see pretty well who's a decent person and who isn't!" She threw a green gummy bear at his forehead. "I think it's only fair that I meet her considering I've known you for a pretty long time!"

"Yeah well, I think I'll put her through Kate and Alana before you. You're nuts." Kendall chuckled and flopped down on his bed.

"I'm a little offended but also kind of flattered." Amanda muttered quietly, getting a playful grin out of Kendall. "You really like her don't you? After one…casual hang out?"

"Well yeah, when you know you like someone you know." Kendall nodded and leaned on his arm. "Logan liked you in New York. He liked how ridiculous you were. James liked Kate the moment she tried to yell at us, and Carlos liked Alana as soon as he saw her smile…I just have a good feeling about this!"

* * *

"So yeah Kendall's crushing pretty hard on this girl. It's cute but I don't know, I don't want him to get hurt, that kid has too big of a heart." Amanda shrugged and shoved an entire snicker doodle in her mouth

"Aw, I want to meet her she sounds pretty nice." Kate said with a tired smile as she sat down with her cup of coffee. "So glad the boys decided to take the kids, twins are a handful." She shook her head and took a long sip.

"At least they're cute!" Alana chuckled, "And we have to meet her Kate, before Amanda eats her soul." Alana nodded and snatched a cookie from Amanda's plate, purposely avoiding her glare. "What a cute way to meet too! It's so story-book!"

"Hey you met Carlos through a mutual friend and you never dreamed that he would have been the perfect one for you! But you two were engaged within what…a year or less? Pretty story-book to me." Kate winked at her. The two glanced at Amanda who was too busy eating cookies.

"What?"

"You had a pretty interesting meeting with them too." Kate nodded; Amanda just shrugged and kept eating. "You did!"

"Not as interesting as yours."

"How _did _you meet James?" Alana smiled and leaned in on the table, "I don't think I ever heard that story."

"Well the guys were twenty one ish…show was kind of taking off. They did some small thing in Florida to try to get attention to them and they needed to go to New York so they decided to make it a road trp. Well, they stopped in South Carolina at a Sonic. "Kate chuckled to herself as she remembered that day. "I was parked in my spot, enjoying my snack when that stupid van they had hit my bumper. I was LIVID! I got out the car and I was ready to murder them all but I saw James and I kind of just stood there like a big ol' quiet idiot." She laughed and took a sip of her drink. "We were talking back and forth, they said they were on a road trip to New York and I joked that they didn't invite me along. Cheeky James told me I should go with him, and he was surprised when I said I would. He didn't believe me, so he kept pushing it and told me if I was serious to follow them with my car, and I did."

"Oh my god they could have been serial killers! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A SERIAL KILLER!" Alana yelled and put her hands on her cheeks as she leaned on the table. "That was dumb!"

"No, it was hot for Kate." Amanda snorted and laughed, "Imagine they were all serial killers? What a plot twist…"

"ANYWAY! I…went out on a whim and joined the boys on a road trip. It was great, fresh out of college, just got home, went on a road trip with a bunch of strangers. We hit up New York and I met this crazy girl." Kate gestured over to Amanda who frowned.

"Excuse me; I thought we settled on the phrase 'crazy idiot'." Amanda snorted.

"REALLY?!" Alana had wide eyes and looked between the two of them. "Oh come on please keep the story going."

"Fine no more cookies." Amanda huffed and finished her last cookie. "Well I was hanging out in Times Square with a few friends. Didn't want to be there, totally hate tourists, you can spot them a mile away. Anyway, I was doing this stupid walk and I noticed some dumb kid was mimicking me and I stopped so I could call him a creep and run away but I saw a set of dimples that made my ovaries pop." Amanda nodded with a straight face while Alana and Kate broke out into a hysterical giggle fit. "My friends being the great people they are LEFT ME WITH THIS STRANGE HOT DUDE, I DON'T DO THAT, MAKES ME NERVOUS! Then the rest of the guys showed up after I introduced myself to Logan because he asked my name. Ummmm, they were all talking and I got quiet so I was starting to walk away and Kate said hi to me. God I was like…what, eighteen?" Amanda shrugged at Kate. "Well I hung out with them for a little while. I somehow left with Kate's number but not Logan's…? Whatever at least I didn't follow them to California until two years later. I spent those two years talking to Kate NON-STOP, and I would occasionally talk to Logan if I was skyping Kate and the guys were around, then he started to text me and when I ditched New York to live with Kate…started to see them more."

"…So you followed them to California? Oh you little stalker." Alana giggled at Kate

"NO SHE IS TOTALLY MAKING ME LOOK BAD!" Kate slapped the table. "I didn't _follow_ them out. Okay so yes I knew they were in LA and I didn't want to be in my home state so I might have ran off to California with the money I had and kind of told them I was in town and maybe I started to date James but you know things happen." Kate told them while trying to hide her growing grin. "And hey it got Amanda out here."

"That's true I hated living at home and college and I just wanted to bake. Kate was my little saving grace." Amanda leaned over making kissing sounds and pinched Kate's cheeks, who quickly slapped her arm away." Ow, what a bitch."

"And think how intimidating it was trying to get into the group with you two." Alana smiled and leaned back in her seat, "you two are scary. Well, Amanda's scary."

"See everyone thinks when I just stop short and stare that I'm eating their soul with my eyes, no, I just don't know you so I stand there quietly until I'm introduced! Sheesh!" Amanda defended quickly. "But no I liked you, you were an adorable little ball of dorkyness that Carlos needed. His last girlfriend was a cunt. He ignored me for like a month after I told him that." Amanda cringed at the memory, "Not one of my finer moments."

"I told her blunt doesn't always work." Kate muttered. "But no, we liked you. The way Carlos talked about you. The smile on his face was HUGE he was so cute!"

"Yeah…plus you know you're an actress from our child hood and I was jealous he was dating a Spy Kid. Shit happens though." Amanda shrugged and pretended to be sad.

"Don't worry, you were my second choice." Alana laughed and patted her hand. "I can't wait to meet Dani though. When do you think he'll bring her around?"

"When I'm out of town." Amanda chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**(EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I didn't feel like answering reviews today. I'm just gonna put this out there and retire into my bed and watch Extreme Couponing.)**

* * *

Jumping up and down on the huge king size mattress Kaleb watched as his dad pulled out a bunch of shirts from his closet and was trying to decide on what to wear that day. "Dad, what you doing?"

"Looking for clothes to wear." Kendall mumbled in response as he held up a grey shirt to his chest before holding up a pink shirt.

"Why?" Kaleb breathed out and began to jump even higher. "You going somewhere? OH YOU STALKING PRETTY LADY?" He shouted with wide eyes. Kendall tossed his head back and laughed before turning around and facing him.

"No you goofball I'm not stalking her. She happens to be coming down to LA for the next two or three days because she's having meetings with the people at the zoo in town about some of their animals so I figured we could grab lunch today." Kendall told him and finally settled on a short sleeve light grey button down.

"Oh…YOU DIDN'T TELL ME NOW I HAVE TO GET READY!" Kaleb stopped jumping and landed on his butt. "Also you promised me we see a movie tonight!"

"I know, I said _tonight_ we would see a movie and you're supposed to go have lunch with Uncle Carlos and Olivia!" Kendall pulled the shirt on over his tank top and watched his son begin to pout." Aw what's the matter?"

"I don't wanna go have lunch with them I wanna hang out with you!" He crossed his arms over his chest and puffed out his bottom lip, then furrowed his eyebrows. A signature move his father just couldn't resist. "I wanna hang out too!"

"Now buddy, you know sometimes adults go on romantic dates together just them like Uncle James and Aunt Kate for example!" Kendall knelt down in front of Kaleb and tried to hold on to his tiny hands but he just wouldn't let him. After a moment he sighed and let his head fall to the right, "Do you want to come out to lunch with Dani and I?"

"YES I'LL GO GET READY!" Kaleb nodded and jumped off the bed and ran to his room, leaving his dad alone to shake his head to himself and text Dani to let her know what was going on. Meanwhile in his room instead of looking for clothes he opened his toy chest and began to look around. "Think she gonna take my daddy away. NOPE he's all mine no room for ladies." He huffed to himself. He pulled out a foam sword but sighed and shook his head. "No too big!" He threw it aside and frowned seeing all his toy weapons were too big, so he grabbed a handful of toy cars and threw them on the bed. Kaleb ran around his room and pulled on his favorite cargo shorts and stuffed the cars into the pockets.

Now that he had his weapons of choice he needed to find a shirt to wear. He tore off his pajama shirt and tried to pull on his polo but he had gotten stuck. Rather than calling for help he tried to walk out of his room but couldn't see where he was going. Luckily he walked into his dad's legs. "Aw almost had it this time." Kendall laughed and pulled the shirt down the rest of the way for him and ran his hand through Kaleb's hair to get it to be just perfectly messy. He tied Kaleb's converse to his feet and picked him up. "Dude do you have toys with you?" He asked when he felt how heavy his son had suddenly gotten.

"Maybe for the car yes." Kaleb nodded quickly. "They're not for anything bad!"

* * *

Kaleb did not like her one bit. As soon as he saw her in person in front of the diner he knew he did not like her just because she showed up. When she said hello and held out her hand he gave her a high five instead of a handshake and quietly said hello. Kendall didn't know what was up with him, but quickly lied and said he was shy with new people. When they sat down to eat Kaleb decided to enact his plan.

"I heard you have a pet pig! What's her name, what's it like having a pig as a pet?" Dani smiled at Kaleb to try and get him to talk to her. Kaleb shrugged and banged his spoon and fork on the table.

"It's good her name is Yuma she farts lots and poops everywhere and it smells sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo bad!" Kaleb nodded with a huge grin on his face. Until Kendall grabbed the utensils out of his hands and whispered to him.

"Kaleb we don't talk about that stuff before we eat it's gross, you know this." He told him, but Kaleb shrugged. When Kendall put the silverware back down on the table he swiftly swiped his hand across the table and knocked it on the floor.

"Sorry dad—OOPS I DROPPED THE FORK!" He shouted when they hit the floor.

"I'll get it." Kendall muttered and bent down to pick it up. Once his dad was under the table he reached into his pockets and took out as many toy cars as he could and threw them as hard as he could at Dani. The cars smacked her forehead, collar bone, and he cheek.

"OW SON OF A—"She stopped herself from cursing and narrowed her eyes at Kaleb who had a twisted grin. 'MINE NOW' she mouthed as she gathered the cars and showed herself dropping them in her purse.

"Hey you oaky? What happened?" Kendall put the silverware back in front of Kaleb and glanced at Dani. "Your forehead is red."

"Oh…yeah I know, I was trying to twist the lid off of the sugar to do a little trick but my hand slipped and I punched my own head." She shrugged and sipped her water, "Silly me."

"That's okay; we all do some silly things." Kendall chuckled and glanced between Kaleb and Dani. "Why don't you tell her what your favorite animal is? Maybe she can introduce you to one!" Kendall smiled at Dani who politely smiled back at him, but all she had the urge to do melt down Kaleb's toy cars.

"My favorite animal is a wolf." Kaleb told her, "I like them."

"Oh I like wolves too, they're so beautiful. We have some at the zoo, maybe one day your dad can bring you to the zoo and my friend can show you one!" Dani suggested with a forced smile.

"Yeah." Kaleb nodded and unfolded his napkin, draping it over his face so he no longer had to talk to look at her.

* * *

"Hey buddy, I think your cars fell out of your pocket. No idea how they got up here though." Kendall muttered as he bent down and picked up the cars from the floor where Dani had once been sitting; the same cars that were thrown at her and dropped into her purse at the diner. He shut the car door and handed them to Kaleb before the two of them walked up to Carlos' house so they could all go to the movies together. Rather than going through the front they went around to the back yard, and Kaleb quickly ran over to Olivia while Kendall walked inside and sat at the counter to chat with Carlos. "Hey man."

"What's up buddy, how'd that date go with Dani?" Carlos reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a beer for Kendall before getting a juice box for each kid. "Get a kiss yet?"

"No, not kiss _yet_." He chuckled and shook his head. "It went alright; Kaleb was acting crazier than usual though." He sighed and took a long drink. "It was weird he totally wasn't himself!"

"Maybe he got excited because he was meeting someone new." Carlos held his hands up to the glass door for the backyard and tapped on the glass. Immediately the two kids ran over and yanked the juice from his hands, shouting their thanks before running back to the middle of the yard. "Olivia gets like that sometimes! Remember when um…we took the kids to Disney last year and she met Jasmine? She lost her mind and started jumping and going crazy." Carlos laughed at the memory, and this had Kendall smiling.

"Yeah I remember, Kaleb told Prince Charming that he was cuter than him." Kendall snorted and shook his head, "But still he didn't act like that when we were in Disney. I don't know….maybe he doesn't like Dani?" He suggested, but all Carlos could do was shrug.

"That could be it. Or maybe he's going back to his rebel phase. You know you could just ask him they're pretty straight forward at this age." Carlos took a sip of his drink while Kendall shrugged and soon after nodded in agreement.

"Alright, hey Kaleb!" He shouted out to his son and waved him over. "What did you think of Dani?" Kendall asked. Kaleb blinked his big green eyes and stared up at Kendall; but then his face contorted into that of a warrior going into battle.

"NO GIRLS ALLOWED!" He screeched before running back outside to play with Olivia.

"But you're playing with a girl!" Carlos yelled out to him.

"I'M NOT A GIRL I'M A SPY!" Olivia yelled at her dad. She stopped running just to shake her head at him before she went back to chasing Kaleb.

"….Well at least you got your answer." Carlos told Kendall while cringing, "Sorry dude, that's rough."

"Yeah you're telling me." Kendall sighed before resting his forehead on the counter. "What movie are we taking them to see anyway?"

"A new Pixar movie." Carlos nodded.

"Sweet." Kendall raised his beer glass and the two of them clinked their bottles before each taking a long drink, Kendall now wondering what to do about Dani and his son's disdain for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Tokala: Oh yeah kids are pretty straight forward and fabulous**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Ugh I'm having too much fun writing Kaleb he's so damn cute, and his search for weapons, oh man I almost made it a slingshot, Dani got lucky lol. But aw yeah lunch didn't go well but she was pretty good, didn't snitch on him!**

**Kachilee07: I would like to incorporate the stalker theme with Kaleb forever lmao. I'm glad you love it so damn much! OH MY GOD YES PLEASE USE THAT SPY LINE THAT'LL BE AMAZING**

**DeniseDEMD: Yup looks like the two Knight boys are going to need to have a little conversation!**

**ValentineZombie: Oh no he does not like the idea of a female ONE BIT! Hmmm I'm sure Kendall will find the cause of his son's little uh….disdain of Dani**

**Frannyfry: Yeah poor baby's gotta learn to share, but to be fair I wouldn't share Kendall if I had him either)**

* * *

"I get to go with my dad to work! It's my most favoritest thing in the world! We gonna play guitar and rock out and party all night cause I'm with dad at work!" Kaleb sang as he skipped behind Kendall all the way from the car until they reached their floor in the recording studio. Even in the elevator he was pacing back and forth in excitement. "All boys no girls allowed rocking out!" Kaleb sang and swung his hips side to side. Kendall laughed and scooped Kaleb up to kiss his cheek and tickle his belly before setting him back down and walking out of the elevator.

"You really love coming with me to work don't you?" He smiled and glanced down at his son.

"Yeah dad it's the best!" Kaleb pumped his fist in the air and ended up hitting the fedora he had stolen from his dad's closet. He quickly bent down and shook off the dust before placing it back on top of his head. "We bond and stuff?"

"Yeah we bond and stuff, you me and the guys." Kendall winked at him and opened the door to the studio. Kaleb ran in and immediately had a huge grin on his face as he ran over and gave everyone a high five. Kendall slung the guitar case off of his shoulder and plopped down on the sofa, Kaleb quickly climbing up and settling beside him as his dad took out the guitar and began to tune it. He watched completely fascinated as Kendall individually plucked the strings until it was perfectly tuned. He couldn't even be distracted by James who kept flipping his fedora off of his head and messing with his hair.

"Alright so I'm going to record this chorus and we'll go over the last few songs see if we like them, then we'll practice for the show that's coming up, everyone cool with that?" James asked aloud and everyone nodded, "You good with that Kaleb?"

"YES!" Kaleb nodded and brought his knees up to his chest. Kendall quickly tapped his knees to get him to take his feet off of the sofa, but instead Kaleb kicked his shoes off. "We're music people!"

"Yeah we are little man!" Logan grinned and held his hand out for a high five, which Kaleb instantly gave him. He followed Carlos behind the desk as James went into record and sat on his lap, watching as James sang his part. Then he watched Carlos 'play with the buttons' as he put it.

"So what do you think about that girl your daddy went on a date with?" Carlos asked as they watched James.

"The one he stalk? We don't need her we're men it's guys only no girls allowed." Kaleb nodded and kept his eyes fixated inside the booth.

"Mmm why no girls allowed? She's a nice girl!" Carlos tried to help Kaleb soften up to Dani, but Kaleb slowly turned his head and glared at Carlos.

"No girls allowed." He growled and hopped off of his lap then stomped out of the booth and jumped back on the sofa, squishing himself between his dad and Logan, "no girls today right?"

"No, no girls today little man just us guys." Logan added and took the hat off of his head and put it on his own, "Why, you allergic to girls?"

Kaleb frowned, "I don't know what that means but I know we don't need no stinking girls here!" He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at Logan. Kendall glanced over and with his head gestured to the booth where Carlos was. Logan nodded and returned the hat to Kaleb before going to sit with Carlos.

"Alright buddy, how about you tell me if you like this song, sounds good?" Kendall asked and Kaleb quickly nodded. He sat there perfectly still watching his dad play and sing for him. When the song was over he clapped in approval. "That good huh?"

"Yeah! I want to play like you!" Kaleb grinned.

"Oh you do huh? I could definitely teach you a thing or too." He smiled and set the guitar down, then pulled Kaleb onto his lap and draped an arm around him, "You know sometimes dad writes songs for pretty girls he stalks."

"SO YOU DO STALK HER!" Kaleb screamed with wide eyes and Kendall cringed.

"That slipped! I swear!" He quickly defended. The smile on Kaleb's face however quickly faded.

"So what you saying you write songs for that girl? We don't need girls dad!" Kaleb shook his head, his hair flying as he turned.

"Mmm no I haven't written a song for her. But I've done it before! Why don't we need girls Kaleb? What's so bad about Dani? Why don't you like her?" he turned his son around so he was forced to look at him.

"Because she's dumb and a girl and you stalk her and stuff so you pay attentions to her and you don't need to you have me and she's not taking my dad away!" He yelled the last part and crossed his tiny arms over his chest. Kendall's heart immediately sunk and a frown was evident on his face.

"Aw….Kaleb no one can ever take you away from me. You're my son! My little dude, it's you and me it always has been and it always will be. Just because I may like a girl does not mean I'm going to abandon you for her. You always come first and you're the most important person in my life. You don't need to be afraid of anyone taking me away from you." Kendall hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead, "you and I buddy, Knight boys forever!"

"KNIGHT BOYS FOREVER!" Kaleb shouted into his shoulder. "So….she really won't take you away?"

"No!" Kendall chuckled and shook his head, "Besides, I've only seen her a few times." Kendall poked the tip of his nose. "No one will take me away from you, and I would never see someone who didn't like you….or who you didn't like. But it would be nice if you gave her a chance." Kendall stuck out his bottom lip and pouted, just like Kaleb had done to him before.

Kaleb shrugged and stuck out his bottom lip before staring down at his bright pink socks. "Maybe I could give her a chance, MAYBE."

"That would be great." Kendall grinned and patted him on the back.

"Yeah, she didn't rat me out when I threw my cars at her either so that's cool! She ain't no snitch!" Kaleb nodded eagerly.

"Okay….when and why did you throw cars and who taught you to say 'she ain't no snitch'?" Kendall frowned.

"Manda!" Kaleb grinned and Kendall shook his head. He was picking up all sorts of things from Amanda. But he had a phase where he was saying 'ya'll' just like Kate, and was trying to speak Spanish by listening to Alana and Carlos talk to each other, and occasionally Amanda. The only thing he had picked up were curse words that he had no idea were swears. "Also maybe I threw cars when we was at the diner because I wanted to keep her away!" He shrugged and put his hands up as if he had no idea what he was doing.

"Dude! You know it's not right to throw things at people we don't do that, that's very bad! And she didn't even blame you. You know what? No skateboarding for a week."

"DAD NO I NEEDS THE BOARD!" Kaleb shouted and smacked his hand on the sofa.

"And you know what? I think you should apologize to her too. Maybe draw her a picture and say how sorry you are for hitting her with toy cars." Kendall looked around and found a piece of paper and a pen and put it down on the coffee table. "There, you can draw a picture for her and we'll give it to her the next time _we_ see her."

"Do I have to see her?" Kaleb frowned and stared at the paper. "All I said was I won't throw cars! And MAYBE I give chance."

"I think you should see her to apologize. You don't….you don't have to spend time with her if you don't want to." Kendall said quietly and leaned on his elbow, watching as Kaleb got to work on drawing a picture for Dani.

He had no idea why Kaleb was so resistant and hesitant about her. Sure, he told him he didn't want anyone taking his dad away from them but he felt like there was something else behind it. After all, he love Amanda, he adored Kate, and he always went nuts and had a blast when seeing Alana, but he wouldn't try to give Dani a shot. Although, he did grow up with those ladies and he was used to having them around. They also had no interest in his dad so he didn't have to worry about them trying to take him away.

Now Kendall felt horrible. If he was to choose to keep seeing Dani even if it made Kaleb uncomfortable he would consider himself a _horrible_ parent. He couldn't do that to his son, that little boy was his world and he would do anything for him. Including sacrificing his happiness to keep him happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Emy. Elle: Haha everyone can get one of their own!**

**ValentineZombie: Personally I think that 'stalker' is just going to be Kaleb's word of the year. LOL unfortunate for Kendall but hey it's really damn adorable. **

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: oh god I know, I threw one at my hand when I was little just to test it (I was a dumb kid) and damn they hurt**

**Kachilee07: Aw Kendall and Kaleb are the cutest, and hey at least the guys tried to talk to him before Kendall did lol, that's teamwork! A failure, but teamwork. Hopefully Dani or Kendall can butter Kaleb up and get him to like her or at least tolerate her!**

**Frannyfry: Thank you! Yeah poor boy isn't exactly a little gangster yet, but I'm sure one of his aunts will introduce him to the Godfather in no time and fix that little snitching on himself problem he has lol**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Yeah it's always been the two of them, no room for a 'stinking' girl to take his place or push him away! Poor boy doesn't want to lose his bond with his awesome dad. BUT YAY Kendall is a good daddy!**

**DeniseDEMD: OH my goodness I am having WAY too much fun writing this little cutie ugh!)**

**_Okay I don't know how but I was on a roll with writing this weekend. So this SHOULD be the last chapter until next weekend and if it's not someone slap the shit out of me and tell me to go back to my school work._**

* * *

"So he really just does not want Dani around at all, he doesn't even want to see her but I need to make him apologize to her for nailing her in the head with a toy car." Kendall breathed as he followed Kate around the park while she chased Luke around. Her son decided he was going to be a cheetah and was sprinting full force around the park to tire his mom out, while Kendall ran behind the two of them carrying Madeline in his arm. This left Kaleb with James, the two hanging out on the swing set. "So she's going to meet us at the park today."

"Oh so that means I get to meet her!" Kate grinned, "Luke come back right now you're covered in dirt!" she shouted after him.

"NOOOOOOOO" Luke yelled in response and held the vowel as he continued to run. Kendall stopped running behind Kate and ran off to the side, appearing right in front of Luke. He screamed in surprise and fell backwards, collapsing into a fit of giggles while his sister pointed at him and laughed so hard she almost threw herself out of Kendall's arms.

"Oh my god your kids are cocaine." Kendall laughed as Kate grabbed Luke and walked back to the bench.

"Oh my word tell me about it, one two year old I can handle, but two? Exhausting." She sighed and shook her head, "I remember when Kaleb was two that kid got into EVERYTHING. He hid in a garbage pail for an hour from me!" Kate set Luke down so she could clean the dirt off of his face with a baby wipe. Kendall set Madeline down and she quickly darted to the swing set and dove into the sand in front of her dad. "Now….Dani's going to be stopping by and Kaleb's going to apologize to her. "She repeated to Kendall with a nod, "You know boys his age are _very_ resistant to new women coming around. They could be the most devious little devils around." She told him. Both of them looked up and watched Kaleb smack James' hand every time the swing went past him.

"Yeah but …Kaleb loves all of you girls!" Kendall protested, "He thought I was going to abandon him for her Kate, that broke my heart." Kendall frowned and ran a hand through his short hair. Kate pouted and reached over to squeeze his shoulder.

"Kids are sensitive about this, especially since he doesn't have his mom around." Kate finished wiping Luke's face and set him down so he could harass his dad too. "He probably doesn't want to get attached to someone who he thinks isn't going to stay, and if that's the case he doesn't want you to get attached because he probably thinks you'll leave like his mom." Kate sighed and grabbed a juice box for herself, stabbing the straw in and taking a sip before he continued to speak. "Besides, Alana, Amanda, and I have all been around since _before _he was even born, he grew up with us!"

"Yeah I know….but still I really like Dani and I don't want to choose between the two of them, but if I had to of course I pick Kaleb." Kendall nodded.

"Well speaking of Dani…would that be her?" Kate gestured with her chin over to the park entrance. Kendall turned his head quickly before looking back at Kate with a huge grin on his face. "Oh my word look at that grin, of course it's her. Well what are you waiting for? Bring her over!" She shoved him on his arm and Kendall quickly jumped up from his spot on the bench and walked over to her. Kate took this as the opportunity to get a quick glimpse of her. She already scored points for showing up in a casual pair of a jeans and a t shirt.

_Good, Kendall isn't big on glamor all the time, casual is better, especially at the park._ She thought to herself, remembering a time when Kendall brought one of his past lady friends to a theme park and she wore a mini-dress and heels that day.

No one was very fond of her.

"Hey Dani, thanks for coming, and really quickly I'm so sorry—"Dani chuckled and squeezed Kendall's shoulders to keep him from going on.

"It's okay, shit happens when you're a kid. I'm just lucky he didn't throw that giant sugar canister at me." She smiled and nudged him with her elbow, "Don't worry about it Kendall."

"Yeah well, someone wants to apologize to you." He smiled a bit at her and rested is hand on the small of her back as he guided her down closer to the playground. Before he could call for Kaleb to come over, Kate appeared with a big grin on her face. "This…is my very good friend Kate Diamond."

"Nice to meet you! Kendall's said _so_ much about you." Kate smiled and shook her hand.

"Oh has he really? How sweet…or…bad for me." Dani chuckled nervously. Kate quickly shot Kendall a look that told him to beat it, so he slowly stepped away so he could get Kaleb and introduce James and the kids to her.

"Alright buddy, Dani's here, it's time to apologize." Kendall knelt down in front of Kaleb after James picked him up out of the swing set. Luke and Madeline quickly tried to scramble away when they realized they would stop playing, but James quickly grabbed them by the back of their shirts to keep them from running until he had a better grip and held one in each arm.

"But I don't want to dad can't I just give her the picture?" Kaleb pouted.

"Nope, you have to be a gentleman and a big boy and say you're sorry, come on it won't be so bad, I'm right here." Kendall stood up and took a hold of his hand, walking him over to where the women were standing and chatting. The closer he got, the more at ease he felt seeing they were laughing.

"Hey don't be too eager dude, you still have Alana and Amanda to introduce her to." James laughed, which made his two children force themselves to laugh and point at Kendall.

"Alana is no problem it's Amanda I'll probably hide her from." Kendall sighed and brought Kaleb over.

"Oh Dani this is my husband James and my twins Luke and Madeline."

"Hi nice to meet you!" Dani smiled and realized she couldn't shake James' hand, so she patted his shoulder and waved to the two little ones. "Hey guys!" She grinned, Luke reached out and grabbed her ponytail and began to tug while Madeline tried to steal her hat, "Oh wow, alright."

"Aw guys come on you can't do this every time someone with long hair shows up." James cringed and Kate had to grab their little hands and make let go. "Sorry about that."

"No problem, have the same issue with lion cubs." Dani chuckled and knelt down in front of Kaleb. "Hey you, we meet again."

"Yeah." He muttered and kicked the dirt. Kendall nudged him and Kaleb sighed, reaching into his back pocket and unfolding a crinkled piece of paper. "Here's a picture. Sorry for throwing cars at your face." He muttered and shoved the paper in her face. Dani took the paper and smiled looking at it. Kaleb had drawn a big building with the word 'zoo' on a large sign and a bunch of cats around a black stick figure that had bright red hair to show her auburn hair.

"Thank you Kaleb, I accept your apology! And to show no hard feelings…" She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out an arctic wolf stuffed animal. "He heard you liked wolves and decided he wanted to be friends with you."

"WHOA A WOLF YAY!" Kaleb yelled and snatched the wolf out of her hands.

"Hey, what do you say?" Kendall tapped him on the back and Kaleb stopped playing for a second.

"Oh um…thanks." Kaleb muttered and went back to playing quietly while Kendall shook his head. Dani chuckled and stood up, quickly met by two hands reaching out for toys. "Oh….uhhhh."

"Guys no it's rude to ask for toys." Kate chuckled and pulled their outstretched arms away from Dani.

"It's alright, I promise next time I'll bring a little something for them." She smiled and looked down at Kaleb. "So your dad and I were supposed to go and have dinner tonight." Dani told him.

"Oh…." Kaleb muttered and continued to play with his toy without looking at her.

"But you know dinner with two people is so boring." Dani sighed dramatically, "Maybe you could join us and make it more fun. I'm sure you could pick a great place to eat!"

"Well…" Kaleb shrugged again and slowly turned to look up at his dad who was smiling down at him. "Um, well pizza is always good."

"It goes great with ice cream and movies." Dani nodded with a small smile, and although she couldn't see it, Kendall could see his son's eyes light up.

"I guess that works." Kaleb nodded and went back to his toy. Dani smiled and returned her focus back to Kendall.

"So I'll see you tonight around seven? I'll be in town for the next three days." She suggested and Kendall nodded with a huge grin on his face. "Great I'll see you later then." She smiled and when Kaleb wasn't looking she quickly leaned over and pecked Kendall on the lips before saying goodbye to the Diamond family and leaving the park.

"Oh I like her." Kate nodded in approval as soon as she was out of ear shot. "I like the way she handled herself with Kaleb, I like how down to earth and laid back she is, good choice Kendall!" Kate smiled and took Madeline out of James' arms.

"Yeah I like her too." Kendall smiled and looked down at Kaleb, "So….think you'll give her a chance? Have dinner with us tonight?"

"I GUESS I can for pizza." Kaleb shrugged, "Ice cream too. We get ice cream?"

"Yeah we'll get ice cream after pizza."

"WAHOO!" Kaleb yelled and threw his arms in the air. "ICE CREAM!"

"ICE CREAM!" The twins began to flail their hands and scream.

"Aw no…." James groaned, "No we just got them off of their ice cream kick."

"ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM!" They chanted, and Luke grabbed a fistful of his dad's hair and began to pull it as he tried to climb up and sit on his shoulders while Madeline decided she wanted to hang off of her mother's arm like a monkey.

"Wow on that note I think I'll get Kaleb some pre-game ice cream." Kendall smirked and took Kaleb's hand in his own.

"Oh you'll regret that Knight!" James growled while his children began to scream their lungs out after hearing ice cream mentioned _again_.


	8. Chapter 8

**(I HAVE NO TIME TO ANSWER REVIEWS I WANTED TO DO THIS BEFORE BED DON'T STAB ME)**

* * *

"Daddy…" Kaleb whined as he wandered into his father's bedroom. Kendall stepped out of his bathroom in a pair of sweatpants while drying off his hair. "I can't go to the date tonight we has to cancel." He nodded and grabbed on the comforter to help pull himself up on the bed. Kendall raised an eyebrow and tossed the towel on the floor before walking over and sitting beside him.

"Oh really? Why can't you go on the date tonight?" He questioned.

"It's school night duh!" Kaleb nodded his head quickly, "I can't be up late on school nights bed time is early woops no lady today!" He tried to hide the smile on his face as though he had the best plan imaginable. Kendall simply smirked and slowly began to nod.

"You know what? You're absolutely right!" Kendall tapped him on the nose and began to smirk, "How about you go put on your pajamas and get comfortable since we obviously cannot go out!"

"Okay yeah!" Kaleb began to giggle as he jumped off of the bed," I mean…ohhhh no date." He tried to snap his fingers but he couldn't, so he simply shrugged before running out of the room. Kendall on the other hand shook his head and walked over to the dresser to grab his phone.

**Kaleb tried to get out of the date by saying he had his bed time to keep up with! **Kendall decided to text his friend Logan.

**Dude that is the only time the kid will willingly go to bed when he has to, cherish this moment.**

**Actually I have a better idea.** Kendall sent his text before lifting his head and calling out to his son.

"Hey Kaleb how about I order some pizza for us? We can eat pizza, ice cream, and watch movies in the living room!"

"THAT BE SO AWESOME!"Kaleb screamed as loud as he could that his voice cracked, and Kendall swore he was now just a little bit deafer.

* * *

When the doorbell rang Kaleb jumped off of his spot on the sofa and began to run to the door. "Kaleb don't answer the door unless I'm with you I told you that!"

"I'm not answering I'm just opening!" Kaleb shouted and skid to a stop in front of the door. He turned the lock and the doorknob and yanked the door open with a huge grin on his face. "Hi pizza—oh." He growled and crossed his arms over his chest when he saw Dani standing there with two pizza boxes stacked in her arms and a black plastic bag filled with ice cream cartons.

"Hey Kaleb! I've brought—oh well alright." She muttered in response. Rather than helping her or getting his dad, Kaleb grabbed the bag of ice cream from her and shut the door in her face, then dragged the bag along the floor since it was too heavy for him to carry. He was sure he could get to the stair case and drag it upstairs for him to feast on but his back collided with something, and when he turned around he saw his dad with his arms crossed and staring down at him.

"Oh…this is nothing!" Kaleb said with wide eyes and threw his body over the ice cream.

"Nothing huh? So there was no one at the door? Perhaps maybe Dani?" Kendall raised an eyebrow while Kaleb shook his head. "Should I take that skateboard away for another week…?"

"OKAY I'LL APOLOGIZE!" Kaleb screeched and stood up. Kendall nodded and picked up both Kaleb and the ice cream before going to open the door. "Sorry…"He muttered while pulling on the sleeve of his pajama shirt.

"It's fine…but pizza is very hot and totally burning my arms!" Dani said, disguising her pain with a chuckle. Kendall slid the bag of ice cream onto his other wrist and quickly grabbed both boxes of pizza, carrying them over his head as he scurried into the living room. "Wow nice place."

"Thanks, remind me to give you the tour later—"

"No that's fine no tours." Kaleb said in his dad's ear.

"Don't be rude please she was nice enough to bring pizza and ice cream, _and_ she got you a toy today." Kendall whispered to him. Kaleb just pouted and nodded while Kendall put him down on the sofa. "I'll go put this in the freezer; can I get you anything to drink?"

"Umm…." Dani pursed her lips to try to make up but Kaleb already knew what he wanted.

"One beer please!" he shouted his request as he took over the left corner of the couch.

"I'll have the same?" Dani chuckled and glanced at Kendall who was grinning. He winked and left to the kitchen, leaving her to be alone with Kaleb. "So cool pajamas, Spiderman's pretty awesome."

"He's our favorite super hero." He answered and chewed on his sleeve. The two stared at each other quietly for a good moment. Kaleb still wanted nothing to do with her and Dani wasn't sure of how to appeal to him.

"So do you like school?" She asked hoping he'd answer; all he did was nod and wait quietly for Kendall to return.

"And here we have beer for the three of us." Kendall held three bottles in one hand and a stack of plates, napkins, and cups in the other. He set them down on the coffee table and opened the dark bottle for Kaleb and poured it into a plastic cup for him before sitting down between him and Dani with his bottle and her own, "Glass?"

"No I'm good." She took the bottle from him and began to laugh, "Root beer, nice touch."

"Gives for some manly man bonding time." Kendall joked with her.

"Dad cheers!" Kaleb whined and held his cup up. The two lightly tapped their glasses together, before the adults tapped their glasses together, leaving Kaleb and Dani to stare at each other. She reached out with her bottle and Kaleb quickly tapped her bottle with is cup before retracting it and taking a long sip.

"Alright so what movie should we watch?" Kendall glanced between the two.

"I KNOWS!" Kaleb put his cup down and dove to the ground right beside the coffee table. He yanked on the drawer to show a massive collection of DVD's, and he yanked out hiss choice one and held it above his head.

"Ah, the first three TMNT movies plus the animated movie, a wise choice young man." Kendall grinned and stood up to put the movie in. He sat back on the sofa and sighed happily, but remembered he had yet to serve the pizza. When he leaned forward to serve it a plate was shoved in front of him with a slice on top. He glanced over and smiled at Dani and took the plate, ready to give it to Kaleb but she had already given him a slice.

"THIS IS TONY'S PIZZA THIS IS MY FAVORITE!" Kaleb screeched with a mouth full of pizza.

"Really? It's my favorite too I get it every time I come down here!" Dani added.

"I LOVE IT THEY'RE THE BEST!" Kaleb shouted in response. "MY FAVORITE YAY!"

"Look at that, we have something in common." Dani said quietly to Kendall, "And you didn't even have to tell me about it." She stuck her tongue out playfully and giggled when Kendall quickly leaned forward and nipped it.

"YOU GUYS THE MOVIE GOSH!" Kaleb shook his head and shoved more pizza into his mouth as he became more engrossed with the movie. Kendall laughed and ruffled his hair before glancing at his date. The two grinned at each other and snuggled closer together as they ate their pizza. When it came to playing the sequel they decided to move on from pizza and on to ice cream. They each had a heaping bowl of vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup in their hands.

"Oh my god I love the opening scene when they're eating all the pizza in New York!" Dani chuckled.

"My friend said not that many people do that surprisingly," Kendall added then glanced down at Kaleb, "Remember when—aw someone passed out." Kendall began to laugh at seeing the state his son was in. The bowl was resting on his belly and he was clutching the spoon tightly in his hand but had chocolate smeared on his face. "Two bites in and he's passed out." He shook his head and immediately reached for his phone to take a picture of the sight.

"Wow small children pass out early…not even eight yet." She commented.

"Well I usually put him to bed around seven." He stood up and put the ice cream on the table before picking his son up. "I'll be right back I'm just going to tuck him in."

"Sure I'll take care of this stuff." Dani stood up; ready to clean the mess but Kendall shook his head.

"Absolutely not you're a guest! Besides, nothing wrong with a little clutter, I'll be back." He winked at her and carried Kaleb upstairs. He gently wiped his face clean of ice cream before laying him in bed and covering him with the Spiderman comforter. "Sweet dreams buddy." He mumbled and kissed him on the forehead. Kaleb turned in his sleep and Kendall remembered what was missing. "Woops, my bad." He reached over to the dresser and grabbed the soft Spiderman plushy to tuck into bed with him.

"You know, you're one of the best dad's I've seen." Dani tilted her head to the side and gazed at Kendall when he sat back down.

"Oh, am I? Well I have training every day." He joked.

"Yeah, I see a lot of people come into the zoo. Kids, moms, dads, uncles, people of all sorts. Some dads seem uninterested in their kids, almost burdened. Some just humor them but they're not happy and that's a shame. But then there's the handful of dads who bend over backwards just to see even the littlest smile on their son's face. You're one of them and I admire how much you care about him. If a son didn't like the girl their dad was seeing they'd just lie to the kid or force him to get used to it." She told him with an admiring gaze before going back to her ice cream.

"Yeah well, he's my son how can't I care about him? His opinion matters he's the little dude by my side every day and if he's not happy I _can't _be happy simple as that." Kendall nodded and grabbed his ice cream, "but thank you that's very sweet. You know what else is sweet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ice cream." He answered when she looked at him. Dani giggled in response and Kendall decided to take his spoon of ice cream and flick it at her lips. When she gasped he leaned forward and cupped her face to kiss her.

"Wow…" She breathed when he pulled away, "Good thing someone's in bed huh?"

"Definitely a good thing." Kendall laughed and swooped in once more for a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Kachilee07: Dude Kaleb gets points for trying he's a creative and sassy little man from trying to dodge the date and failing to hide the ice cream lol. Cute little man I can't even handle it. AND YES DANI AND KENDALL THEY'RE FABULOUS! **

**ValentineZombie: LOL someday he'll learn he gets his skills from his dad, but hey at least he tried, and got pizza and ice cream!**

**Frannyfry: I'm sure eventually she'll win that kid over! But if not then I guess Kendall will just have to move on**

**Tokala: Oh yeah Kendall's smooth! And scruffy**

**Emy. Elle: Eh I think Kendall didn't punish Kaleb for that because he just wanted that date to happen.**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: YEAH HE DID DADDY KENDALL GETTING SOME LIP ACTION**

**DeniseDEMD: I was getting impatient by not updating too! Hopefully she'll be a good girlfriend she's gotta wait for Kaleb's little stamp of approval!)**

* * *

"Alright small children here's the deal for today. Olivia your mommy is filming her movie today so she won't be done until late tonight. Now your daddy, and Kaleb's daddy and Uncle Logan and James are all at rehearsal but they'll be done at six so…." Amanda walked into the kitchen of her house carrying Dante in her arm with Olivia and Kaleb following her, dragging their tiny backpacks. "You guys are partying with me today! I'll make a snack and then you can do your homework…..do you have homework?" She raised an eyebrow at the two who shook their heads. "God I wish I was your age. Alright what kind of snack would you like?"

"CHOCOLATE!" Kaleb screamed.

"PIZZA!" Olivia added while throwing her arms up in the air.

"WITH ICE CREAM AND PICKLES AND CHIPS!" Kaleb added once more. Amanda stared at them with wide eyes before shaking her head and putting Dante in his booster seat.

"You guys are like me on a bad day." She muttered and took their backpacks from them and set them on a stool. "Alright I'll make a snack for you guys, you….make funny faces or have staring contests or something." She told them before going over to the refrigerator. Kaleb and Olivia glanced at each other before shrugging and pulling their chairs over to Dante.

"Look at my face it's so silly!" Olivia said while tugging on her cheeks and sticking her tongue out, making Dante snort and laugh.

"Yeah well my face is ugly!" Kaleb poked his belly to get his attention while Amanda shook her head at what he had just said. He pushed his nose back like a pig and began to make pig sounds.

"So silly cousins!" Dante giggled and slapped both of them in the forehead to make them to stop their funny faces.

"Aw he talks and stuff! You used to not speak at all! But you pooped a lot." Olivia nodded and kissed him on the forehead while Kaleb shook his head.

"Don't baby him!"

"But he's little!" She defended and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So? He's gonna be a man!" Kaleb roared like a lion and flexed his arms to show his muscles. "Right?" He stuck his hand out for a high five and Dante nodded.

"Be a man!" He repeated and slapped his hand.

"Alright my manly men and pretty princess Olivia, I have a snack fit for superheroes! Cheese, crackers and apple splices. I'll get some juice for you guys in a second." She ruffled Dante's hair and poured juice for the three of them, then cleaned up the kitchen while the children talked.

"So how was your date? Momma told me that Aunt Kate said that your daddy's girl lady was having a date with you guys!" Olivia said before chomping down an apple. Upon hearing this Amanda stopped cleaning and just leaned against the counter to listen to them.

"OH yeahs pretty lady met Aunt Kate at the park." Kaleb nodded and chewed on a strip of cheese while Amanda narrowed her eyes. "She came to the house with my favorite pizza and ice cream. She nice I guess." Kaleb shrugged and kept eating his snack in silence.

"ALRIGHT wow great snack time Olivia why don't you go take Dante and play doctor Who with him?" Amanda suggested as she helped him off of his seat.

"What's that?"

"Just wave the remotes around and say funny things like timey-wimey." Amanda told her and shooed them out of the kitchen. When Kaleb tried to leave she quickly picked him up again and put him on his chair. "Kaleb! You and I haven't had a good talk in such a long time."

"Aunt Kate told me if you come to me for stuffs I shouldn't say nothing cause then it's not a surprise." Kaleb nodded his head. Amanda slowly nodded back at him before resting her elbow on the kitchen table.

"I'll give you a bag of chocolate chip cookies to take home and won't tell your dad." She offered.

"DEAL!" He shouted and shook hands with her and leaned back in his chair. "Lady came over with pizza and ice cream and we watched movies. She gave me a toy at the park. Aunt Kate likes her A LOT."

"Oh does she now? So Kate got to meet her first…interesting." She mumbled and tapped her chin with her index finger. "Is your dad's lady friend actually nice? Was she good to you? Was she nice to your dad?"

"Yeah dad seemed happy." He told her and looked at his shoes. "Real happy, BUT I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT I NEED PROOFS SHE GOOD AND STUFF!"

"ME TOO!" Amanda agreed and gave him a high five, "Hmmm you're like me, you need solid evidence she's a good person and will make your dad happy, right?" She asked and he nodded, "And she should make you happy too!"

"YEAH she should…..well she did brings my favorite pizza and stuffs." He muttered while swinging his legs back and forth.

"That's a good start I'll agree…" Amanda leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs. "I'll tell you what munchkin. I will PERSONALLY meet this woman and decide whether or not I think she's a good lady and makes your dad happy. And if she does then you have to try and be a good little gentleman to her as long as she's nice to you. How does that sound?" she tilted her head to the side and Kaleb shrugged his shoulders.

"She has to be cools and stuff though!"

"Well if your dad is dating her she might be cool. But she has to be nice to you too don't forget that." She poked his belly and glanced around the kitchen. "So how many cookies are we thinking of sneaking you today?"

"ALL OF THEM!" Kaleb shouted with wide eyes.

"How about twelve?" She asked him and he nodded before jumping off of the chair and running to play with the other children.

* * *

Amanda had just set four plates down on the table for dinner and was about to serve the kids when she heard the front door open and her charming husband yell 'HONEY I'M HOME!'. She sighed and quickly set down three more plates before the boys made it to the kitchen. "Oh you made steak, sweet." Logan kissed her on the lips before saying hello to Dante and sitting down in the chair beside him.

"Steak is the way to my heart." Carlos chuckled and kissed her on the cheek before hugging Olivia and grabbing a seat.

"Anything from you?" She raised an eyebrow at Kendall who shrugged after kissing her on the cheek in greeting.

"You didn't interrogate my son did you?" Kendall asked while going to kiss him on the forehead.

"Pft! I'm hurt Kendall that you think I could interrogate Kaleb!" Amanda shook her head as she sat down, leaving Kendall to stare down at Kaleb. Amanda too narrowed her eyes at Kaleb, as if saying that if he said a word he would not be getting those cookies.

"NOPE DAD ALL GOOD!" Kaleb nodded before shoveling potatoes into his mouth. While everyone was having dinner and explaining how their rehearsal went, Carlos leaned down to tell his daughter something important.

"You'd think that after taking a break from the band that maybe going solo would make Logan actually learn dance moves. Nope, still the same as before can't do anything." Kendall laughed and sipped his water, "He literally just stood there doing his own thing for a while."

"See that's what makes me so love-able, I do my own thing. Right?" Logan grinned and glanced over at his wife who laughed.

"Actually I used to laugh and make fun of you and say you had no idea how to dance but that's just me being mean." She shrugged and ruffled his hair when he pouted and looked down at his food. "But I love you anyway!"

"WE'RE GOING TO THE SAN DIEGO ZOO THIS WEEKEND FOR A ROAD TRIP!?" Olivia screamed out loud, affectively silencing the other conversation behind held. Carlos quickly cringed and covered his face before banging his head on the table. "OH dad you got a brain freeze or something?"

"Oh come on Carlos you couldn't wait until you got home?!" Kendall growled and leaned back in his chair. "Dude you have a big mouth!"

"I'm sorry I got excited I didn't think she'd shout it!" Carlos whined and sat back up. Olivia pouted and looked between her dad and Kendall.

"I'm sorry, I got excited! I like animals…" She mumbled and pushed the food around on her plate. Carlos gave her a hug with one arm while Kendall apologized for yelling and making her feel bad. Amanda slowly turned to stare at Logan who just shook his head and focused back on his plate.

"So you guys are going to the zoo? Why not the one here in LA?" Amanda leaned on her elbow and narrowed her gaze on Carlos, the one who was more likely to speak and let go of all details.

"Oh just because it's bigger and better…." Carlos muttered and went back to eating his dinner. She nodded with an amused grin on her face and turned her attention to Kendall.

"You're going to take them to meet Dani before me. I'm the last to meet her!" She tilted her head to the side and waiting for Kendall to say something but he just stayed quiet. "That's totally unfair you know I want to meet her!"

"Right and I know you're incredibly difficult to please! Logan couldn't even get a kiss out of you for weeks!" He argued and pointed at Logan.

"That's different! That was because I was socially awkward and was not used to male affection that involved lip on lip action so I am excused! You know I was a whole barrel of screwed up before I got here." She tapped herself on the head with her index finger. "But no you are distracting me! You won't let me meet her dude unfair!"

"Look if Alana and Carlos and Olivia like her and find her to be as awesome as I do then maybe yes I'll let you meet her." Kendall told her and sighed heavily. "But you can't call her a c-u-n-t to her face if you don't like her." He spelled out so the children wouldn't know what he was saying.

"Yea I know the girl and I broke up and you were right but still that was not okay!" Carlos added. When she shot him a glare he pretended he hadn't said anything and went back to his plate of food.

"Alright whatever you guys have fun Logan and I will just go bother Kate and James because you're leaving us, whatever." She muttered trying to guilt Kendall into inviting her along.

"Not going to work Amanda. And don't even think of driving down there just as a surprise because I will hide from you the best I can." Kendall warned her, but she snorted in response.

"Are you kidding me? WAY too much effort to meet someone I may not even like."


	10. Chapter 10

**(****_Hey guys! So …yeah school has been getting in the way. Also I'm currently working on a collaboration fic with the ever so wonderful _****_Kachilee07_****_ and it's called "Obsessed" so go check it out! Don't forget to leave some reviews and comments!_**

**_Also I'm not supposed to be updating because it's a week day but I had time when I started but now I don't have time so no answering reviews sorry but if you have questions message me.)_**

* * *

With restless legs Olivia and Kaleb jumped up and down as they followed their parents to the zoo entrance. While Kaleb wasn't too keen on the idea of hanging out with Dani in public, the thought of seeing and maybe petting a few animals was just too much excitement for him to contain himself. He anxiously tugged on Olivia's hand as he jumped up and down, "We're going to see animals, like wolves!"

"AND ZEBRAS!" She squealed in excitement while jumping with him, this made Carlos snicker and elbow Alana.

"See, I told you that spending so much time with Kate was going to make her fall in love with zebras." He joked and laced his fingers with hers.

"Well she also thinks Kate is a mermaid so I'm fine with it." Alana shrugged and swung her other arm bank and forth along with Olivia's arm. "Besides it's so funny when summertime comes and we all go to the beach! She looks for the tail." She laughed and looked down at Olivia and winked.

"IT'S TOTALLY THERE ONLY UNDERWATERS I'M GOING TO FIND IT!" she shouted and held her fist in the air. "OH LOOK THAT'S A MONKEY!"

"DAD LOOK A MONKEY!" Kaleb screeched as soon as Olivia pointed out the creature. Kendall grinned and scooped him up to stand on the little pillar to get a better look. "Oh he just threw poops."

"Yeah you used to do the same thing." Kendall laughed and tickled his belly, "it was gross, hell of an arm though."

"I didn't do that!" Kaleb frowned and began to turn red. "Did I?"

"Oh yeah! Logan and James were watching you to know how to deal with kids, and well…you just went nuts." Carlos laughed and ruffled Kaleb's hair."

"Did I do that mommy?" Olivia asked and looked up at her mom who shook her head.

"Nah you just liked to try to sing theme songs with your dad. Couldn't say a single word but it was cute!" She told her and kissed her on the cheek. While the gang made their way to the visitor's center to wait for Dani, they couldn't help but to pass by a few other exhibits and take pictures. By the time they got there Dani was talking to a zoo keeper while signing something on a clip board and balancing a thermos of coffee tucked under her arm. She sent her off and took a long sip of her drink while checking her watch. As she looked around for Kendall she froze in place seeing him along with Carlos, Alana and the children.

"Hey beautiful." Kendall smiled and walked up to her, pecking her sweetly on the lips before gently nudging Kaleb's shoulder.

"Hi Dani…" Kaleb mumbled and looked at his shoes, but managed to raise his hand and wave at her.

"Hey guys!" She kissed Kendall and waved back at Kaleb and fixated her gaze on Carlos, trying not to giggle nervously at the actress standing there. "Carlos right? Nice to see you again." She nodded as she shook his hand.

"Yeah you too, Kendall can't stop talking about you all day it's just—ow, baby!" Carlos pouted and rubbed his shoulder while Alana just shook her head at him. "Anyway…this is my daughter Olivia."

Olivia had no problem with stepping forward and introducing herself, she stuck her hand out and had an adorable smile very similar to Carlos' "I'm five! I like your hair."

"Why thank you, I'm…much older than five." Dani chuckled and shook her hand, "I love your hair, it's so long and pretty." She smiled at her while Olivia grinned and stepped back to her dad's side.

"And this is my wife Alana." When Alana stepped forward with a warm smile, Dani chuckled nervously and took a step back before reaching out and shaking her hand nervously.

"I know! Sorry…I…..you were a Spy Kid and Lava Girl and you're just the super cool part of my childhood…I'm going to stop talking now." She muttered and looked down at her shoes while Alana just elbowed Carlos with a grin.

"It's funny you say that, I know someone else who feels the exact same way. You'll have to meet her someday." She smirked and glanced at Kendall who shook his head." Anyway it is really nice to meet you, Kendall spoke very highly of you."

"Did he really?" Dani blushed and glanced over at Kendall to wink at him. "How charming, I've been doing the same thing! So how about we begin this tour shall we? I heard someone happens to like zebras very much and I have a friend who happens to be close friends with the zebras." When Dani mentioned the zebras Olivia jumped up and down while tugging on Carlos' arm. With a laugh everyone piled into the cart so Dani could chauffer them around.

It seemed that everyone was having a blast, especially the kids. Well, Olivia was having more of a blast than Kaleb. Every time he found himself entranced by the animals and treating Dani like a regular person he had to stop himself and pretend to act like a stubborn brat, even though he was having a great time. The biggest hit between them seemed to be the sea lion show. Mostly because a sea lion barked in Kendall's face and it smelled purely of fish which had him gagging.

For some reason the children found it to be incredibly hilarious.

They also had the opportunity to play catch with the sea lion and that was something they could not get over.

Lunch was rather exciting for Carlos and Alana, because they could see how Kendall and Dani were while she wasn't working. After pretending to drop something under the table, Carlos caught Dani's hand on Kendall's thigh, their fingers intertwined while each one ate as though nothing was happening. The subtle signs weren't hard to miss. They of course caught Kendall glancing at Dani while she was talking and vice versa. Alana was the one who noticed how Dani always tilted her head to the left when Kendall made a joke and shook her head before kissing his cheek because he sounded _too_ dorky, but she found it cute. Then Kendall would swipe a bread stick from her before she could even take a bite and hold it away from her, so when she leaned in close enough he would kiss her.

The best part of lunch had to have been she got Kaleb to talk to her.

"Hey don't order off of the kid's menu. Totally not worth it I tried it and it's yucky." Dani made a face which had Olivia giggling and made Kaleb stare at her like she wasn't a real person. "You guys have to get the three cheese ziti, so much cheese it's so good!" She leaned on her elbow and nodded at them.

"I like pastas! Dad makes lots of pasta but he can't make nothing else." Kaleb nodded very seriously at her.

"That's not true! I make great salads…" Kendall defended with a pout.

"But he can't make pancakes." Olivia joined in and shook her head, "they are like hockey balls!"

"Pucks baby girl." Carlos corrected her, but she just shrugged and said she was going to get the ziti.

"It's true! One time he set chicken on fire and it was funny." Kaleb giggled and glanced at his dad who had a big smile on his face because the two of them were talking. "But he makes good pasta! He does the wormy one with meatballs and then squares with stuff inside and it's good." Kaleb nodded. When he realized he was talking to Dani freely he quickly hid behind his menu and whispered that he wanted the ziti to his dad.

After lunch the tour was coming to an end. One of the finishing exhibits was the elephants. Carlos and Kendall were familiar with this part and knew she was going to bring out Cookie, but Carlos had to record the reactions of everyone else when Dani would talk to the elephant and showed his neat tricks.

"I think the kids want a ride! Now who wants to go first….?" Dani asked, and Olivia pushed Kaleb out of the way and ran forward. "Alright Cookie want to do me a favor and sit down so we can climb on?" Dani patted him on the leg and Cookie sat down so they could climb on his back. "Are you guys okay with this?" she asked Carlos and Alana.

"ABSOLUTELY I WANT TO GO AFTER THEY DO!" Alana squeaked out.

"Hey how come we weren't offered this?" Carlos pouted and Dani laughed.

"Cookie and I are best friends, and that day he was a little too sassy. I didn't want him to try any of his special little tricks. Did you get that Cookie?" She looked down at the elephant who blew his trunk and looked away. She helped Olivia climb on her back and sat behind her. "Do you guys mind if I hold her waist so she doesn't fall?" She questioned, not wanting to over-step her boundaries. "Are you okay with that Olivia?"

"I am!"

"It's fine." Carlos nodded.

"Alright, up Cookie let's take a walk!" Dani patted the top of his head and Cookie stood up, walking around the large tented area once before sitting back down. When it was Kaleb's turn she glanced at Kendall asking for permission, when he nodded she leaned down to Kaleb. "Do you mind if I hold your waist?"

"…I guess so I don't wanna die or nothings." Kaleb mumbled and nodded. This made Dani laugh as Cookie walked around. When Alana went she didn't need to ride behind her, but she walked alongside the elephant and did the same for Carlos and Kendall.

"That's it?" Kaleb pouted, "Today is done?"

"Actually I have one more exhibit, if you all will just follow me…" Dani led them into the cart and drove to the other side of the park. She escorted them into a small, very intimate showcase area and had them sit down. "Just give me five minutes I'll be right out with our last animal."

"I've got to say I adore her." Alana blurted out as soon as Dani was gone. "She's so sweet and polite to the kids! And oh my goodness the way you two are together just reminds me of Carlos and I!" She smiled and hugged Kendall tightly," it's so cute!"

"Yeah man she handles herself well. I think she's a keeper." Carlos added and patted him on the back. "What about you guys? Like Kendall's new girlfriend?"

"SHE'S SO COOL SHE PLAYS WITH ANIMALS AND I WANT TO STAY HERE FOREVER!" Olivia yelled and wrapped her arms around Carlos' "DAD I WANT TO STAY FOREVER!"

"We'll see what this is first!" Kaleb pouted and crossed his arms on his chest before looking in front of him, and when he did his eyes were wide open and he was shaking in pure excitement. "Daddy wolf." He mumbled quietly.

"What…?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Kaleb before following his gaze, "oh holy crap…" he muttered and found himself leaning back in his seat when the bright white artic wolf slowly walked closer to them.

"This is Kato." Dani said quietly, standing alongside the trainer. "He's an artic wolf, and he's five years old. He loves to run and occasionally when we drop snow into their pen he's usually the one rolling around and making himself a little snow house." She continued to talk about the animal, walking a little closer to the group with the trainer who held the wolf's leash. She made sure to stop right in front of Kaleb so he could get a good look at the creature. "I heard if you begin to howl, he'll howl too. We should try it!" She smiled down at Kaleb. In an instant he stood up in his seat and proudly howled like a wolf. The sound was a little quiet, because only Kaleb was howling but after a moment Kato's howling was much louder and the sound had them all entranced.

"Can I touch?" Kaleb asked, and Dani shook her head.

"Sadly no, wolves aren't _quite_ as friendly as my friend Cookie and really only his handler is the one that has the close interaction with him." Dani apologized to Kaleb, but Kato's handler did one last walk and took the wolf so close to Kaleb that they were only a foot apart, and the size difference was amazing. "Well that's it for today I'll be back shortly to escort you guys back to the entrance." Dani smiled and left with the trainer and animal. As soon as they were gone Kaleb slowly looked at his dad with big eyes.

"Dad. I want to live with the wolves. Also, I like her."


	11. Chapter 11

**(****_Hey guys! Enjoy the update (I know it's been a while, I'm so bad) Anyway, after this I will be working on the next chapter for "Obsessed" which I'm co-writing with _****_Kachilee07_****_, go check it out on her page and leave reviews!_**

**_HAPPY READING!)_**

* * *

While the rest of his friends were pumping iron in the gym, Kendall took this as the time to chat about his wonderful road trip to the zoo to see Dani. Logan was on the leg press, which Kendall was leaning on the back rest for while Carlos was busy spotting James on the bench press. "It was just…that whole day thing was great I mean…she brought out a wolf at the end for Kaleb to see! That thing was HUGE and that howl was so loud, the look on Kaleb's face…man I'm so glad I Alana was recording it." Kendall smiled and shook his head.

"I like how you come to the gym and you just stand there and look pretty and don't do anything." James commented as him and Carlos switched places.

"Well one of us has to look pretty." Kendall laughed but cringed when he felt Logan slap him in the face with the towel. "Anyway, after that we decided to just grab a hotel instead of driving all the way back, we were tired. So around ten I got a text message."

"That's the same time I was rudely woken up by the way." Carlos grunted in addition before Kendall continued his story.

"Anyway, I got a text from Dani and she was like 'how do you feel about being a teenager and sneaking out with me for the night?' So since Kaleb was well passed out I might have woken up Carlos and snuck Kaleb into their room and went out." Kendall grinned in satisfaction.

"Wow you snuck out like a teenager? What did you do have sex in the back of her car?" Logan snorted.

"Nah he climbed through her bedroom window and hid under the bed when her parents came in." James added with a laugh.

"I hate you guys so much sometimes." Kendall pouted and shook his head while all of his friends continued to laugh at him. "Anyway, no we did not do that! We met up and we got these…these HUGE cups of frozen yogurt and we just put so much crap on it." Kendall laughed with the biggest grin on his face, "She drove down to this lake when we were done and opened the trunk and she had a six pack and a blanket. We had a few beers and then—"

"You had sex in public?" Carlos put down the weight with wide eyes and sat up straight. "Dude what if there was someone else there?"

"There was no one else there, and if there was then let me say they had a _great_ show." Kendall grinned and nodded his head slowly which lead to James and Logan patting him on the back.

"You know what else is nice? At the beach, pretty scenic." James nodded, "Or…you know, anywhere if it's quick, in case you're afraid of getting caught." He then glanced over at Logan who shook his head.

"Still working on that, I'm sure Manda will agree eventually." He shrugged and glanced over at Carlos, "Come on, you must have done it _somewhere_."

"Okay, maybe….that one time we all went camping I dragged her off and we went against a tree, but I knew we weren't going to get caught, pft." Carlos shrugged it off and Logan began to laugh.

"I remember that time! Amanda came RUNNING out of nowhere and when I asked what happened she just said she won't look at trees the same way again. Always wondered what she meant by that." Everyone began to laugh hysterically while Carlos turned red and shook his head looking down at his shoes.

"Anyways what happened after you two did it?" He asked Kendall, trying to get the attention off of him.

"We did it again, then we stayed for a little while and she took me back. It was a pretty great ending to that road trip." He grinned and followed them as they went to a different part of the gym.

"Yeah, we met up with her for breakfast the next morning and the two of them were just glowing and giddy. It was cute." Carlos nodded and grabbed a jump rope. "Kaleb even said good morning to her, it was real progress."

"Wow, so she even managed to win approval with that little guy…interesting." James nodded at his friends and grabbed two weights. "See, now I can't wait for her to meet Amanda, that's going to be the real test right there. Honestly dude if she gets past her, just marry her."

"Hey, Amanda isn't _that_ bad!" Logan argued, but his friends just stared at him with knowing glances. "Okay so maybe she is a little difficult when it comes to trusting people."

"A little difficult? How long exactly did it take for you to get a kiss from her?" James challenged.

"Shut up." Logan shoved him in the chest and lifted a weight. "Okay so she was a challenge."

"Challenge? Dude challenge is an understatement!" Carlos laughed at him.

"You were so confused and desperate." Kendall began laughing and leaning on Logan's shoulder. "I remember you came up to me like 'why isn't she swooning?! EVERYONE falls for my tricks!' OH god it was wonderful. I think she was the only girl you had to put in a legitimate amount of effort for."

"_Freaking out_!" James decided to contribute even more, "I remember you asking Kate what was going on with her, because she went from blushing and giggling at you to pulling away and brushing you off. Your frustration was great."

"Okay so yes she was a little difficult to win over, but in the end it paid off!" Logan reasoned with a shrug, "Now I have a beautiful wife, an awesome kid—"

"and a damaged ego." Carlos snorted.

"My ego wasn't damaged! I was just unsure!"

"He was so unsure he asked _me_ for advice. It was bad, but you got your groove back." Kendall patted him on the shoulder. "But yeah seriously I'm keeping her away from Dani as long as I can."

* * *

Amanda rolled her eyes as she leaned against the kitchen counter, listening in as Alana and Kate gushed about Dani. The two of them thought she was taking a phone call for a job, but really she was hiding out in the kitchen to listen to them, since she knew they wouldn't speak of Kendall's girlfriend in front of her. But by this point she was just becoming very, very annoyed.

"...and at breakfast Kendall made a heart out of his pancakes and wrote her initials in syrup, but by the time she looked the syrup was all over the pancake. But it was so cute, she just kissed him on the cheek and used his knife to carve her initials in the pancakes. Ugh, they're ADORABLE it's like they're teenagers being all cute it makes me want to squish their faces together!" Alana gushed while Kate grinned happily and clapped her hands together.

"Oh my gosh that's so cute I—HEY Manda!" She quickly stopped talking and waved at her good friend walking into view, "How was that call? Everything okay?"

"Cut the crap, I wasn't taking a phone call and I know you guys were talking about Dani." She pulled up a chair and sat in front of them with her hands folded on the table. "Honestly this is getting ridiculous how you guys won't even talk about her in front of me."

"Well we know how you are and—" Amanda held up her hand and cut Alana off.

"Let's stop right there. I'm very odd, there's no way to definitely know how I am. Second, this is my issue. I want Kendall to be happy, I honestly and truthfully do, do you guys think I don't want that and I'm just going to look for the wrong in her and push the two apart?" She raised an eyebrow at the two who shrugged at each other.

"Well there was Candace—"

"Candace was a gold digging whore who thought it was gross he had a kid I did him a fucking favor we all know that." Amanda interrupted Kate. "I _want_ Kendall to be happy he's my best friend! We're all best friends! I'm not going to just push her away because she's a girl that's in love with him, that's stupid. I just want what's best for him, and if she's what's best then that's great! You know, she could be the perfect girl for him in every way imaginable, but if we didn't get along with each other I still wouldn't push her away, because she makes him happy. I'm not dating her, he is. I just want to meet her because I want to know for myself what kind of girl she is that she makes him so happy, and apparently gets even Kaleb's blessing. Shit, I'm not a monster."

"Sorry Amanda…I guess we're just so used to shutting down all of his past dates…and some of Carlos' too." Kate said with a nod.

"Yeah well, they were shitty picks." Amanda nodded and glanced at Alana, "You were like a blessing sent down from heaven, cause like I said before Carlos' last girlfriend was a raging cunt."

"Oh no yeah I've got that." Alana chuckled, "You're something else you know."

"Oh I know. Now, aside from that Dani crap, because I _will_ meet her, mark my words I will…anyway I want to get a puppy. Logan's not big on the idea because that means his lazy ass has to put in more effort but I don't care, so let's grab the twins and Dante and we'll go pick up a pup from the shelter. I'm thinking a pit bull, they have tons of them, and then Pet co….oh I'll spend so much money on this puppy Logan CAN'T try to get rid of him."

"….And this is going to be her second child." Kate nodded to Alana.


	12. Chapter 12

**(****_Hola ladies and germs! I hope you enjoy yet another update of this story. Yes I know I have several other stories that I need to update but…AHHHH I just update what comes to mind you know? Forcing out the updates was not bringing out good stories.)_**

* * *

James let out a tired sigh as he put Madeline down and walked over to the front door. "DAD come back!" She whined in frustration and stomped her foot, but he shook his head and continued walking. While James was definitely very athletic and strong, that didn't mean he couldn't get tired from endlessly throwing a child up in the air.

"I'll throw you up in the air once I get the door just relax for a second." He let out a breath and opened the door, surprised to see Kendall and Kaleb standing there.

"Hi uncle James! I play with Luke today cause you're tired." He nodded and dove between James' legs to get to the living room where all of the children were going on a rampage.

"Uh….what?" James scratched his head and shrugged as he opened the door more to let Kendall in. "So…what brings you to the house? Want something to drink?"

"Nah I'm good don't worry about it." Kendall chuckled and patted James on the back. "I went down to the store to pick up a book on wolves for Kaleb and Kate told me two things. One, that now Logan is completely in love with the dog and Amanda just might have to actually go find Jennifer Lawrence. Oh, and two, you are stuck here with three children because Carlos took Alana to the spa and they wanted you to watch Olivia." He smirked at James' tired expression and watched that as soon as James was back in the living room, that Madeline wanted to play more. So James, being the loving father he was lifted his daughter and threw her up into the air before catching her.

"And then Kate had to go down to the store and I was left with three kids, two of them have endless amounts of energy and one is getting ready to play some Disney princess movie I forgot I lost count." James threw her up into the air again, while Kendall looked around and found Luke and Kaleb smashing their toy cars together and mimicking the sounds of explosions with their mouths.

"Well I'll take her from you then…" Kendall reached out and grabbed Madeline who whined and slapped him on the chest. "Hey! Relax there you little ball of energy, I can't spend time with my little niece? I see how it is you only love your dad." Kendall pouted and looked aware from her. Her eyes grew big and she shook her head.

"No, no, no love uncle Ken-doll!" She latched onto his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yup, that's my cute little niece!" Kendall grinned and tickled her belly and sat down on the sofa with her while James plopped down in the arm chair.

"Thank you…" James sighed and closed his eyes for only a second, then he heard the other little girl calling out to him.

"Uncle James I'm ready!" Olivia shouted and came running into the living room wearing a tiny version of princess Cinderella's dress. "I know you're aunt Kate's prince Eric but you has to be another prince today." She set down the plastic tea cups and looked over. "HI UNCLE KENDALL!" She ran over and hugged him tightly, then patted Madeline on the head before going and plopping down on James' lap. "Want tea?"

"Yeah hit me." James nodded and held the cup with his forefinger and thumb, which looked much smaller than it actually was. He glanced over at Kendall who was fighting back a laugh. "So what brings you here?"

"Thought I'd help you out." Kendall smirked watching him sip the pretend tea. "Also thought I'd share some news with you. Dani's going to be in two weeks from today and I figured….you know maybe I should finally introduce her to Amanda. So I figure all us adults get together and have dinner together somewhere very public." Kendall suggested while tickling Madeline and blowing kisses on her neck.

"A public place, very smart idea. No angry Hispanic can unleash herself there." James chuckled and sipped the pretend tea when Olivia nudged him. "Oh sorry princess. Want a cookie?"

"Yes please good prince!" She giggled and nodded and watched James tear open the package of chocolate chip cookies and put one on her plate, she then dunked it in her imaginary cup of tea and ate it.

"So what are we thinking, casual diner or nice dressy restaurant?" James questioned.

"Dressy restaurant, remember when we went to a casual diner and the whole blow out with Carlos happened?" Kendall questioned, the two of them instantly cringing at the memory. "Dani loves Greek food and I know a great place for that so…yeah I'm hoping this all goes well. I'll just stop by later today and invite them."

"Alright sounds good, but do me a favor please?" James glanced at Kendall with pleading eyes. "Please don't leave until Kate gets home…too many small children."

"Alright, you loser." Kendall laughed and set Madeline down, who quickly went to go play with Kaleb and Luke. "Always making fun of me, looks like you're finally getting what you deserve." He smirked triumphantly.

"Uncle Kendall be the servant! Pour our tea!" Olivia demanded, which made James smirk.

"Oh yeah, totally getting what I deserve slave boy, pour my tea!"

* * *

Amanda kicked off her shoes as she entered the front door and dropped her keys and purse on the little side table. Well, she wanted to, but they all slid off the table so she just shrugged it off and walked towards the kitchen. "Family, I'm home! I smell like delicious food!" She called out, and in seconds Dante and their new dog Gizmo were racing each other to get to her. "Aw, my babies! Hi four-legged baby." She cooed and kissed the dog's snout and rubbed his belly before scooping Dante up and heading towards the kitchen. "And hi baby that daddy and I spent a very fun time making!" She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly, "What's going on little man?"

"Uncle Kendall here!" He exclaimed and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Really? Oh that's interesting I thought I was too scary." She shrugged and Dante gasped.

"Mommy no scary!" He shook his head and hooked his arm around her neck as they walked into the kitchen. Their dog ran under the table and rested beside Logan, and the two men glanced at her. Logan stood up and greeted her with a hug and kiss. She stood there staring at Kendall who smiled and stood up to give her a kiss on the cheek. Finally, Kaleb peeked out from under the table and grabbed her leg. "Hi Kaleb!" Dante shouted.

"JESUS KALEB!" She shouted in fright and set Dante down.

"I'm Jesus?"

"No…you scared me." She sighed and bent down to give him a hug and kiss, "Sneaky little thing."

"I learned from you!" He grinned and high fived her, then played with Dante and Gizmo under the table while she walked over to the refrigerator.

"So, what brings you here Kendall?" She asked as she leaned on the door. "I thought I was you know, a bit too scary and intimidating to talk to."

"Oh come off it Amanda." Kendall chuckled watching her pull out a package of ground beef. "You know you're a bit intimidating for new people and I didn't want you to chase her off before I even got the chance to know her. So…she'll be in town soon and I want all of us to go out to dinner together, and you can finally meet her."

"Fancy or casual?" Amanda asked, not even glancing over at Kendall. He quickly looked at Logan who held his hands up in surrender and shook his head.

"Uh…well fancy, I was thinking Greek." Kendall told her and she nodded her slowly and chuckled.

"You don't want me to attack her in a fancy restaurant in case she turns out to be this evil demon woman and that's why you picked a fancy place isn't it?" She turned and rested her hand on her hip as she stared him down.

"See! That right there! You're intimidating!" Kendall pointed at her, "That right there? A little bit frightful if you ask me."

"I'm scary because I know what you're planning?" She raised an eyebrow, but quickly narrowed her eyes when _both_ of the grown men said yes. "Oh shut it Logan."

"Baby I'm just saying, you're a little rough around the edges. I love you and you're adorable but you have to admit you uh, you're intimidating." He reasoned with her, watching her roll her eyes and turn away to grab seasonings from the cabinets.

"Alright I'm intimidating, whatever. Fine I'll meet her at a nice fancy restaurant because you think that will keep me from lashing out and going she-hulk if she turns out to be this complete monster, fine." She huffed and angrily began to season the pile of meat. Kendall and Logan grinned at each other and bumped their fists.

"Also…can Kaleb and I stay for dinner? He doesn't feel like eating pasta…" Kendall added, trying to get more out of the deal considering she had already agreed.

"You and Logan are doing the dishes and I know you will take care of Dante when Logan and I want a date night preferably before I meet your girlfriend." She turned around and leaned against the counter to glare at him. Kendall thought about it for a moment and glanced under the table to see the usually calm Dante gently stroking Gizmo's ears. What an easy kid to baby sit.

"Yeah fine, deal." He chuckled and nodded, "Thanks Manda."

"Yeah, yeah whatever…." She muttered and turned on the stove, "I hope she's as great as I hear she is. I would hate to get mad over Greek food."


	13. Chapter 13

**(SURPRISE UPDATE WAHOO! Hope you guys enjoy it!)**

* * *

Kendall smirked to himself as he leaned against the wall watching Dante be kissed goodbye from his parents and getting plopped down on the sofa before resting his head on Yuma and watching TV. _Simplest babysitting job ever_, Kendall thought as he pushed himself off the door when Amanda and Logan came strolling by. "Alright you two little rascals, take two dimes to call home and let me know you two whipper snappers aren't by make-out cove doing the nasty!" Kendall grinned.

"Damn it Kendall you ruined my whole date!" Logan pouted and patted him on the back, "Thanks for this man, we'll let you know when we're on our way to get him."

"No problem." Kendall nodded and glanced down at Amanda with a grin on his face. "Have fun four eyes." He chuckled and tapped her glasses.

"Gee thank you. Now here's the deal, don't let him have any soda he doesn't need that junk. If he starts crying just put on Ghostbusters, and dance around with him. Um, not too many sweets okay—Oh who am I kidding, you three are going to party. Good luck with that." She kissed Kendall on the cheek and hurried out to the car. Kendall laughed and locked the door, turning around to see Kaleb and Dante resting their heads on Yuma and watching TV.

"Piece of cake…"He clapped his hands together and walked over to the kids. "Alright guys, this is officially the fun party house tonight." Kendall announced with a grin on his face, "Just us three men, doing manly things and being manly men. So first thing is first, did you guys take your naps so we can stay up late and Dante can give his mama a hard time when he goes home?" Kendall asked and Kaleb nodded quickly while Dante just followed Kaleb's actions.

"Alright so the three of us can stay up late and party. Now here's the tough decision, what's for dinner?"

"PIZZA!" Kaleb screeched.

"ERRYTING!" Dante yelled and flailed his limbs in the air. "PARTAAAAY!"

**Half an hour Later**

"Dad Dante's broken!" Kaleb pointed at Dante and anxiously tugged on his dad's pants. All Kendall could do was slowly nod as he watched Dante with pure horror etched on his face.

Somehow, this small, quiet child turned into the Incredible Hulk on cocaine. He ran around the living room screaming and shrieking. He pushed the coffee table, well he attempted to, but he managed to push it an inch before giving up and rolling underneath it before jumping up and running again. Dante grabbed the cups of soda and had thrown them at the walls before grabbing the box of cheesy bread and smashed it on the wall.

"PICTURE!" He shouted and laughed before running once again. Dante tumbled on the floor and ran to the kitchen.

"DAD!" Kaleb tugged on his pants and slapped his leg to get his attention. "Why he doing that?"

"I uh…I don't know." Kendall shook his head in disbelief and ran his hand through his hair. "We didn't do anything different! We had pizza, some cheese bread. I gave him milk instead of root beer." Kendall listed off everything he had given Dante. When he glanced down at Kaleb he saw the guilty look on his face and sighed. "Oh no, what did you give him?"

"Well I asked if he had root beer and he said no and I saids to be a man you gotta has it so I gave him some and he liked it." Kaleb nodded and looked around the living room. "A lot!"

"Oh my god he's on a sugar high." Kendall muttered and heard the sound of something falling in the kitchen. The two of them ran over and saw Dante had been pushing the chairs to the counter, climbed up a chair, and sat on the counter. He had pushed over the fruit bowl and tore open the box of pumpkin pie on the counter and had now slathered it all over his face. "Okay, this will be fine, we can do this, he'll pass out!"

Finally two hours later Dante was passed out on the sofa hugging Yuma while Kendall and Kaleb tried to clean the living room. When the doorbell rang Kendall threw his rag to the side and ran over to the door. "HEY! Guys….how was your date?"

"It was perfect, how was Dante, didn't give you a hard time right?" Logan asked as he held Amanda's hand and dragged her into the house.

"Nah no hard time at all…" Kendall muttered watching them walk into the living room and stare at the chaos.

"Alright, you gave him soda didn't you?" She asked quietly as she scooped him up.

"He might have gotten a hold of it yeah." Kendall muttered and looked at his feet. "His clothes are covered in pumpkin pie…I put them in my washer so I put him in some of Kaleb's old stuff."

"That's fine I'll pick it up tomorrow or something." She muttered and brushed the hair out of her son's eyes. "So, thanks for watching him. Also, I told you so."

"Ha ha so funny…go home." Kendall told them while pretending to be angry and shooing them out the door.

* * *

Kendall sighed and shook his head while staring up at the ceiling. Currently they were all in the living room waiting for the Mitchells to arrive, while Kendall's parents were downstairs in the media room watching a movie with the kids. Just to Kendall's luck, James decided to be his ever so charming self and embarrass him while Kendall turned red and Kate would slap his arm to get him to be a little nicer in front of his girlfriend.

"So we got on the tour bus maybe five minutes after Kendall darted out of catering, and Fox just looked like he wanted to cry. It smelled so bad that my dog covered his nose and then ran out of the bus." James laughed and patted Kendall on the shoulder while Carlos laughed so hard he fell off of the sofa at the memory.

"James sometimes I question our friendship." Kendall sighed and covered his face while Dani stroked his hair comfortingly, but she was trying her best not to laugh at him.

"It smelled so bad we had tears in our eyes!" Carlos screeched in laughter while holding his gut.

"Carlos stop!" Alana giggled and shushed him as she helped him onto the sofa. James leaned back in his seat proudly, but when he felt a slap on his shoulder he pouted and craned his neck to look down at Kate.

"I hope you're proud of yourself for embarrassing him in front of his date." She shook her head while James grinned and nodded.

"Yeah well, someone's got to do it." He shrugged and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "Anyway, we should prepare you for when Amanda and Logan finally get here. Ladies, if you'll please do the honors." James looked at the two wives who nodded and pushed their seats in front of the sofa to talk to Dani.

"Okay, now Amanda may be the youngest here but that does not stunt her knowledge in any way! Oh my word that girl analyzes people down to the last detail. She has no tolerance for a forced behavior, she finds it suspicious and will hate you if you fake any sort of feelings. Oh…she's very blunt too." Kate added and glanced over at Alana.

"She's so scary if you get her mad oh man. It's like if Satan was a female with a huge attitude problem, that would be Amanda yeah." Alana nodded while Dani just raised an eyebrow at her. "She's very violent, makes ridiculous threats, always swears revenge…but on a positive note she loves to make people laugh!" She added with a grin while the men just shook their heads and all looked away.

"Yeah on a more positive note she can be totally nice and try really hard to make you laugh and she'll get super over protective of you! So let's aim for that!" Kate told her.

"Great guys thanks for that little…warning I guess!" Dani chuckled and squeezed Kendall's hand. "I'm sure I'll be fine though. It's not like she can murder me in the restaurant right?" She snorted and laughed but no one joined her. They all stared at her with a solemn expression. "Oh man I'm fucked."

"I'll put some flowers on your grave." Kendall sighed dramatically and kissed her on the cheek. Dani pouted and hid her face in the crook of his neck, but when the doorbell rang Kendall jumped out of his seat and ran to the door. "What the hell took you so long?" He snickered as Logan walked into the house.

"_IT TOOK HIM HALF AN HOUR TO STYLE HIS HAIR BECAUSE HE COULDN'T FIND HIS MOUSSE!"_ Amanda shouted from outside as she walked to the front door. She huffed and kissed Kendall on the cheek when she was finally inside. "Plus he couldn't decide on whether or not he was going to wear a hat."

"And when I did finally find a hat to wear someone threw it into a puddle." Logan shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced over to his son, cozied up in his mother's arms and chewing on a Twizzler.

"IT WAS ME!" He shouted and threw his hand in the air. When everyone started laughing he giggled and joined them, then his eyes settled on Dani. "Oh hi!" He waved frantically at her. "Me Dante!"

"Oh hi Dante! I'm Dani very nice to meet you." She smiled and stuck her hand out for a high five, but he surprised her by shaking it. "Oh what a gentleman!"

"Soda?" Dante blinked innocently while staring at her. She looked confused, but the look Kendall had was that of pure horror.

"NO SODA HERE! Okay let's bring him downstairs hahaha what a cute kid he is asking for soda right? Wow so precious here you go my mom's downstairs go say hi drop him off and let's go." Kendall laughed nervously and plucked him from Amanda's arms and put him in Logan's, then shoved Logan towards the basement. He sighed and glanced between his suspicious friend and his confused girlfriend. "Ah….ladies…finally together!" He cleared his throat and found himself starting to get nervous. Amanda stood there quietly glancing between Kendall and Dani, while Dani casually leaned on her back leg and rested her hands inside her skirt pockets.

"Wow." James shook his head, "This is Logan's lovely wife Amanda. Amanda, this is Kendall's lovely girlfriend Dani Axel. Shake hands, don't bite." James smiled, but Amanda wasn't amused. She kicked his shin, while Kate smacked his arm, and Alana smacked the back of his head. "OW! Mean…"He hissed and stepped away from all of them.

"Nice to finally meet you Amanda. I heard a lot about you." Dani smiled warmly and shook her hand while Amanda raised her eyebrow.

"Really? I can say the same about you." She shook her hand and studied her. "Cute outfit."

"Thank you, I like your dress." Dani smiled.

"The tension is making me uncomfortable!" Carlos whispered in his wife's ear.

"Yeah? Imagine how Kendall is feeling." Alana replied, gesturing over to the man with the nervous grin on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Hey you lovely little readers and reviewers and young people and old people and animals if animals can read! Hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to leave a nice little review and perhaps check out ****_Obsessed_** on Kachilee07's page that I'm writing with her!**)**

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant everyone assumed Amanda would try to take a seat next to Dani, but instead she decided to sit directly across from her at the round table. No one was quite sure if this was a bad thing because she did not want to be near her, or a good thing because….well they couldn't imagine how that would be a good thing, but the silence while everyone was looking over their menu was overwhelmingly tense.

"If someone could talk that would be great, I'm not going to murder anyone for talking about spanakopita." Amanda sighed as she turned a page.

"So…Dani, anything cool happen at work…?" Logan decided to ask while putting down his menu. She immediately grinned and dropped her menu on the table to sit up and explain her job.

"Actually a couple of cool things happened which was really great. One of our wolves is actually pregnant so that's just perfect, we've been trying to get new cubs for years so this was like finding the golden ticket." She grinned and glanced over at Kendall who smiled at her, but she could feel the intense gaze of Amanda looking at her over the top of her menu. "Oh and we might be getting a white tiger or two which I'm really fighting for. They're so beautiful and when we lost Blanca I was _heart_broken." She sighed and shook her head, "But word is someone was trying to smuggle two cubs, so if we can get them I'll be really happy."

"How long have you been working at the zoo?" Amanda set down her menu and folded her hands together on the table, leaning forward as Dani spoke.

"Oh I've been there since I was a baby really. Okay I didn't work as a baby but I grew up there, I've been there all my life." Dani nodded and remembered something Kendall had told her, "You have a catering company right? How long have you been doing that?"

"Uh…Yeah! I do actually I uh…I started when I was 20 when I got to LA, did mostly sweets so for a couple of years now. Um…Kate and I might go into a joint little business thing." Amanda glanced over at Kate who had a huge grin on her face and gave her a thumbs up.

Well, this was odd. Her questions were just turned around on her. _I don't know how I feel about this…I ask the questions!_ Amanda thought while reaching for her water.

But oh, the satisfied look on Kendall's face was completely obvious. He was completely satisfied that Amanda was thrown off her game, that meant she probably couldn't be as hostile if she was distracted. But to his dismay she was quick to go back to her questioning.

"So how did you know you wanted to date Kendall?" She put her water down and leaned back in her chair. "What was it about him or that happened that made you go 'yeah I want to do things with this man'?"

"..Actually I'm really interested in this too because he's a huge dork." James nodded and winced when he felt a pinch on his arm. "Baby!"

"Stop embarrassing him and my hands won't slip." Kate shrugged with an innocent smile. Before Dani could answer the question the waiter came over to take their orders. Amanda didn't like this 'perfect timing' on his part because she felt it would give her too much time to think of the perfect answer.

"Honestly…It was when I bumped into him at Starbucks—well, he spotted me really, I didn't know he was there." She smiled and glanced over at Kendall who grinned remembering the day. "We sat down to talk and he wanted to know about my job and what I do. He was genuinely interested in what I had to say, and usually no one is….so that's what did it." When she was done talking Kendall leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh my gosh I can't, it's too cute." Alana squealed quietly and squeezed Carlos' bicep. "I feel like I'm watching you and me when we met."

"I think we were a bit more dorky than that." Carlos chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"Okay, so what do you think about Kaleb? How'd you manage to get on his good side? Do you like kids or are you just humoring him because you like his dad?" She asked quickly and felt a slap on her arm. "Ow!"

"Amanda Mitchell!" Kate shook her head, "What the hell—"

"It's fine don't beat each other!" Dani said quickly, "Fair question….not really but I'll answer it. Kaleb's a cute kid, very smart he certainly isn't dumb he knows what he's doing when he plots against me." She nodded and watched as Kendall cringed and looked down at his feet. "But he does it cause I'm sure he loves his dad and doesn't want to see him get hurt. How'd I get on his good side? I listened to him he said he liked wolves, I showed him a wolf and gave him a little toy even when he bitch slapped me with a hand full of cars! But yes actually I do like children a lot I work with them all the time and I love the excitement and enthusiasm they have. So no, I'm not just sucking up to a four year old because I really like his dad, I genuinely like Kaleb even if he hates me." With that she reached out and grabbed her glass of wine, drinking until the glass was empty. "Now I would love a refill."

"Okay." Amanda shrugged and nodded with nothing more to say. This had everyone worried, because no one could exactly understand what she meant by that. Okay as in that was a fine answer, or okay as in 'I've made my decision and I hate you'. "Actually last question, how long does it take for you to get here from San Diego?"

"About two hours on a good day, three or four on a bad day." She muttered and tilted her head to the side, "Why?"

"Just curious," Amanda shrugged and grabbed a piece of bread when the basket was placed in front of them. "Wanted to know how much of a pain in the ass that trip must be that you're willing to make since you'll clearly be seeing Kendall."

"Is that the okay?" James whispered to Kate.

"I think so?"

"Wait is that good? She's meaning she approves, right?" Alana whispered to Carlos.

"I don't know babe. Bro is that good?" Carlos leaned over and whispered to Logan who glanced at his wife and nudged her.

"For fuck's sake yes you all are very loud at whispering." Amanda rolled her eyes while Logan laughed and kissed her cheek. He glanced over at Kendall who had the _biggest_ grin on his face before cupping Dani's face and kissing her.

"Whoa! Did I do okay?" She giggled quietly to Kendall who nodded.

"How could anyone say no or dislike you?" He told her quietly and kissed her again. He leaned back in his seat, his arm around her shoulders and glanced over at Amanda with a smile. She in turn winked at him and mouthed 'nice choice' which made him feel even better.

* * *

"Hey toilet Aqua man!" Amanda called out when she arrived in Kendall's home with Logan. Kaleb popped out from behind his dad and frowned.

"I'm not toilet Aqua man no mores I'm not little I'm big manly man." He defended while crossing his arms over his chest. She snorted and laughed and scooped him up to go talk to him in the kitchen.

"Nah you'll always be little to me." She poked his nose and set him down on the counter as she looked for the snacks Kendall had hidden away. She glanced at Kaleb who quickly pointed to the top shelf, she gave him a quick high five and grabbed package of cookies for the two to share. "So I had dinner with Dani last night."

"I knows! What happens?" Kaleb asked before shoving a cookie in his mouth.

"Well, I think she's pretty awesome and makes your dad very happy. Now what do you think?" Amanda chewed on a cookie and watched Kaleb sigh heavily and put the cookie down next him. When he picked up his leg and crossed it over the other and held it in place she had to try not to laugh at how perfectly he mimicked his dad's posture.

"She makes him happy and dat's good. She's nice to me so I GUESS I like her too….pft, lucky!" He should his head and looked at the ceiling.

"Lucky? What were you going to do throw more cars at her?"

"No silly I was gonna beat her with my battle axe! Gosh." Kaleb grabbed another cookie while Amanda furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wow what a little warrior we have on our hands." She muttered and ruffled his hair. "So I approve her little man."

"I approve lady dad stalks!"

Meanwhile in the living room Logan just rolled his eyes at the huge grin on Kendall's face. "Dude stop that you look so freaky."

"I can't help it!" Kendall plopped down on the sofa next to him and began to mess up Logan's hair with his hands, much against his friend's protests. "Amanda liked her! I mean yeah she was quiet and stuff probably doing her crazy little analyzing shit in her head BUT SHE LIKES HER. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS FOR ME!?"

"You can get laid in peace?" Logan grumbled trying to push Kendall away.

"I already do. That means she's like…accepted into the group and can hang out with all of us and this is just…I needed this!" Kendall climbed off of Logan and sat back down with a happy sigh. "Ugh….she's the best dude isn't she?"

"She is pretty relaxed yeah…wow you really…really like her." Logan observed, "Would you say that you love her?"

"Oh no doubt about it." Kendall immediately answered, and he could not stop smiling. "Who wouldn't? She's perfect….I want to ask her to move in with me. You think that's too soon?" Kendall questioned but Logan just laughed it off.

"Dude, think of 'too soon' and then think of all the shit Carlos got when he proposed to Alana and people were saying it was too soon." Logan reasoned, making Kendall shrug a bit. "If you want to ask her to move in and it feels right go for it, but she lives a few hours away—"

"I know! So imagine if she lived here? Oh how great would that be? Id' have to ask Kaleb about it too and if he's okay with it then I'll ask but—" Kendall was interrupted by Logan patting his leg. "What?"

"I mean that …well she _works _a few hours away. AT the zoo…that's her thing, and I don't think she's going to give that up dude." Once the realization hit him Kendall sighed and tossed his head back on the sofa.

"Shit, I really didn't think of that."


End file.
